Links to Clips/Songs/Movies/Concerts
[[Media:Singer name Show Song name Type Length You-Tube LINK You search for your version by COPY and PASTE in Comments You-Tube Search box Song Abba Pictures Andante Andante 4:29 ABBA: Andante, Andante Abba On Stage Chiquitita 5:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PDlNMbQiCo Chiquitita - Unicef (ABBA) Abba On Stage Dancing Queen 3:41 ABBA - Dancing Queen Live Abba On Stage Does Your Mother Know 3:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnjguD9M_v0 ABBA : "Does Your Mother Know" Abba On Stage Dum Dum Didlle 2:52 abba - Dum Dum Diddle Abba On Stage Elaine 3:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVdKhaTBN7M Abba - Elaine Abba On Stage Fernando 3:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQsjAbZDx-4 ABBA - Fernando Abba On Stage Gimme Gimme Gimme 4:52 ABBA - Gimme Gimme Gimme Abba Pictures Gonna Sing You My Love 3:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gytj4dazFMo ABBA - Gonna Sing You My Love Song Abba On Stage Happy New Year 4:30 ABBA Happy New Year Abba On Stage Honey Honey 3:22 ABBA - Honey Honey Abba Picture I Am Just A Girl 3:03 Abba - I Am Just A Girl Abba On Stage I Do I Do I Do 2:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW3HN_pvbE4 I do I do I do I do I do - Abba On Stage If It Wasn't For Night 3:42 ABBA - If it wasnt for the nights Abba On Stage I have A Dream 4:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r82fyOb8F5w I Have A Dream (ABBA) Abba pictures I Let The Music Speak 5:31 ABBA - I Let the Music Speak Abba Picture I Saw It In The Mirror 2:34 Abba - I Saw It In The Mirror Abba On Stage Kiss Of Fire 3:29 Abba - Kisses Of Fire Abba On Stage Knowing Me Knowing You 4:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUrzicaiRLU ABBA - Knowing me, knowing you Abba On Stage Lay All Your Love On Me 4:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWI2bTckbgc ABBA Lay All Your Love On Me Abba Show Lay All Your Love On Me 4:25 Lay All Your Love On Me Abba On Stage Mamma Mia 3:38 Mamma Mia - Abba Abba On Stage Mamma Mia 3:20 ABBA - Mamma Mia Abba On Stage Me And You 4:15 Abba - Me And I Abba On Stage Money Money Money 3:09 ABBA - Money Money Money Abba On Stage My Love My Life 3:47 ABBA - My Love- My Life Abba Pictures Nina Pretty Ballerina 2:50 ABBA-nina pretty ballerina Abba On Stage On On On On 3:15 ABBA - On & On & On & On Abba On Stage One Man, One Woman 4:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw_fuu9jIOc ABBA - One Man One Woman Abba Video One Of Us 3:54 ABBA - One Of Us Abba Video Our last Summer 4:17 ABBA - Our Last Summer Abba On Stage Ring Ring 2:52 ABBA - Ring Ring Abba On Stage Rock Me 2:16 ABBA - Rock me(Movie) Abba On Stage Slipping Through My Fingers 4:02 ABBA - Slipping Through My Fingers Abba Pictures Soldiers 4:43 ABBA SOLDIERS Abba On Stage So Long 3:01 ABBA - So Long (Made in Sweden) Abba On Stage SOS 3:30 ABBA-SOS Abba On Stage Summer Night City 5:42 ABBA "Summer night city" Live Abba On Stage Supper Trooper 4:14 ABBA - Super Trooper Abba On Stage Take A Chance On Me 3:59 take a chance on me Abba Pictures Take Me Back 4:42 Abba "Take Me Back" (2008) Abba On Stage Thank You For The Music 4:06 Abba - Thank You For The Music (live) Abba Video The Day Before You Came 5:17 ABBA - The Day Before You Came Abba On Stage The King Has Lost His Crown 3:56 Abba - The King Has Lost His Crown Abba On Stage The Name Of The Game 4:59 ABBA-The Name Of The Game Abba Video The Piper 3:25 ABBA - The Piper Abba On Stage The Winner Take It All 4:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92cwKCU8Z5c ABBA-The Winner Takes It All Live 1980 Abba On Stage Two For Price Of One 3:23 ABBA - Two For The Price Of One (Dick Cavett Show) Abba On Stage Under Attack 3:28 ABBA - Under Attack Abba On Stage Voulez Vous 4:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=za05HBtGsgU Voulez Vous - Abba Abba On Stage Waterloo 3:14 ABBA - Waterloo Abba Pictures When All Is Said And Done 3:20 When All Is Said and Done Abba On Stage When I Kiss The Teacher 3:12 Abba - When I Kissed The Teacher Abba On Stage Why Did It Have To Be Me 3:27 ABBA - Why Did It Have To Be Me Barbara Streisand On Stage Barbra Streisand sings on Shimon Peres' Big 90 Birthday https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sOVofpHOIs Brenda Lee On Stage All Alone Am I N/L 2:54 BRENDA LEE - All Alone Am I Brenda Lee Pictures As Usual N 6:25 Tom Jones - Without love + Brenda Lee - As usual Brenda Lee On Stage Dynamite R 1:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAx4o3cXO2U Brenda Lee - Dynamite (live appearance) Brenda Lee On Stage Hound Dog R 2:01 Brenda Lee - Hound Dog Brenda Lee Pictures I'm Sorry N/L 2:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGLR25EJtfE Brenda Lee - I'm Sorry Brenda Lee On Stage It's Alright With Me 1:28 BRENDA LEE - It's Alright With Me (1964) Brenda Lee Pictures Kiss Away 2:52 Brenda Lee ~ ' Kiss Away' 1966 stereo Brenda Lee On Stage Lover Come Back to Me N/L 2:47 Brenda Lee Lover Come Back to Me Brenda Lee Pictures My Boy Lolli Pop N/L 2:00 Brenda Lee - My Boy LolliPop Brenda Lee On Stage One For My Baby 2:26 Brenda Lee - One For My Baby Brenda Lee On Stage One Step at a Time 1:45 Brenda Lee - One Step at a Time Brenda Lee On Stage Sweet Nothings R 2:21 *sweet nothings brenda lee* Brenda Lee On Stage Sweet Nothings R 2:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FDqRo4K8M8 Brenda Lee - Sweet Nothin's (1960) Brenda Lee Pictures Tragedy 2:42 Tragedy- Brenda Lee Brenda Lee On Stage Yesterday's Gone 2:43 Brenda Lee - Yesterday's gone Brenda Lee On Stage You Can Depend on Me 3:26 Brenda Lee-You can depend on me Cliff Richard Pictures A Girl Like You L 2:26 Cliff Richard and The Shadows - A Girl Like You Cliff Richard and The Shadows - A Girl Like You Cliff Richard On Stage All My Love L 2:37 Cliff Richard - All My Love Cliff Richard Pictures Angel L 2:16 Cliff Richard - Angel Cliff Richard - Angel Cliff Richard On Stage A Voice In The Wilderness L 2:18 Cliff Richard & the Shadows - A Voice In The Wi... Cliff Richard & the Shadows - A Voice In The Wilderness Cliff Richard On Stage Bachelor Boy L 1:49 Cliff Richard & the Shadows - Bachelor Boy Cliff Richard & the Shadows - Bachelor Boy Cliff Richard On Stage Bacheler boy/The day i met Marie L 4:02 Cliff Richard-Bacheler boy/The day i met Marie Cliff Richard Pictures Chopping and changing 2:30 Cliff Richard - Chopping and changing Cliff Richard On Stage congratulations/Do you wanna/Dynamite/power to 5:22 Cliff Richard-congratulations/Do you wanna/Dynamite/power to Cliff Richard On Stage Constantly L 1:25 Cliff Richard & The Shadows ( Constantly 1964 ) Cliff Richard & The Shadows ( Constantly 1964 ) Cliff Richard On Stage Dancing Shoes R 2:22 Cliff Richard - Dancing Shoes Cliff Richard - Dancing Shoes Cliff Richard Pictures Dancing shoes R 2:09 Cliff Richard dancing shoes Cliff Richard Pictures Dont be mad at me L 2:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImB7Vavc8Fc cliff richard song,dont be mad at me Cliff Richard On Stage Don't Talk To Him L 3:48 Cliff Richard & The Shadows - Don't Talk To Him Cliff Richard On Stage Do You Wanna Dance R 2:28 Cliff Richard & the Shadows - Do You Wanna Dance Cliff Richard & the Shadows - Do You Wanna Dance Cliff Richard On Stage Do you wanna dance/I'm looking out/Bacheler 6:50 Cliff Richard -Do you wanna dance/I'm looking o... Cliff Richard On Stage Dreaming 3:34 Cliff Richard - Dreaming Cliff Richard - Dreaming Cliff Richard On Stage Dynamite R 1:14 Cliff Richard ( Dynamite Live 1981 ) Cliff Richard ( Dynamite Live 1981 ) Cliff Richard Gramophone Dynamite R 2:01 CLIFF RICHARD & The SHADOWS - 'Dynamite' - 78rpm 1959 Cliff Richard On Stage Fall in love/Please don't tease/Nine times 7:10 Cliff Richard -Fall in love/Please don't tease/.. Cliff Richard Pictures First leason in love/Got a funny feeling/Love one/W say yes 5:33 cliff richard the young ones medely 1960s live cliff richard the young ones medely 1960s live Cliff Richard On Stage Forty Days-Dynamite R 7:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDmVd0KWhqY Cliff Richard - Medley oldies Cliff Richard Pictures Gee Whiz It's You L 1:49 Cliff Richard & The Shadows-Gee Whiz It's You Cliff Richard & The Shadows-Gee Whiz It's You Cliff Richard On Stage Gee Wiz It's You L 1:44 CLIFF RICHARD ... GEE WIZ IT'S YOU Cliff Richard On Stage Got a Funny Feeling L 1:48 Cliff Richard & the Shadows Got a Funny Feeling Cliff Richard & the Shadows Got a Funny Feeling Cliff Richard On Stage High Class baby L 2:21 Cliff Richard - High Class baby Cliff Richard - High Class baby Cliff Richard On Stage I Cannot Find A True Love L 2:30 Cliff Richard & the Shadows - I Cannot Find A T... Cliff Richard & the Shadows - I Cannot Find A True Love Cliff Richard On Stage I got a woman L 3:27 Cliff Richard & The Shadows - I got a woman (O... Cliff Richard & The Shadows - I got a woman (Olympia Paris) Cliff Richard On Stage I Love You L 2:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWmOAiyFTFY Cliff Richard - I Love You Cliff Richard On Stage I love you/Theme for a dream/The young ones L 6:17 Cliff Richard-I love you/Theme for a dream/The Cliff Richard Pictures I'm Afraid to Go Home 2:36 I'm Afraid to Go Home - Cliff Richard I'm Afraid to Go Home - Cliff Richard Cliff Richard On Stage I'm Looking Out The Window 2:00 Cliff Richard - I'm Looking Out The Window Cliff Richard On Stage In The Country N 2:28 Cliff Richard & The Shadows - In The Country Cliff Richard & The Shadows - In The Country Cliff Richard On Stage Living Doll L 2:27 Cliff Richard & The Shadows - Living Doll Cliff Richard Pictures Living loving doll L 2:42 cliff richard living loving doll cliff richard living loving doll Cliff Richard Dancing Livin' Lovin' Doll L 2:08 Cliff Richard - Livin' Lovin' Doll Cliff Richard - Livin' Lovin' Doll Cliff Richard On Stage Lucky lips/Gee whiz its you/Voice in the wild 5:18 Cliff Richard -Lucky lips/Gee whiz its you/Voic... Cliff Richard On Stage Move it R 2:27 CLIFF RICHARD AND THE SHADOWS CLIFF RICHARD AND THE SHADOWS Cliff Richard On Stage Move it/A voice in the wilderness/The minute 6:36 Cliff Richard-Move it-A voice in the wilderness... Cliff Richard On Stage Move it/Living doll/Travelin light 7:08 Cliff Richard -Move it/Living doll/Travelin' light Cliff Richard On Stage Nine Times Out Of Ten 2:00 Nine Times Out Of Ten - Cliff Richard & the Sha... Nine Times Out Of Ten - Cliff Richard & the Shadows Cliff Richard Pictures Oh Donna L 4:22 Cliff Richard Oh Donna Cliff Richard Pictures On the beach N 2:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJhq46ZpVbM Cliff Richard On the beach Cliff Richard Pictures Please Don't Tease L 2:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca3CPoIE-04 Cliff Richard Please Don't Tease Cliff Richard Pictures She's Gone 2:36 She's Gone - Cliff Richard & The Shadows She's Gone - Cliff Richard & The Shadows - Cliff Richard & The Shadows Cliff Richard On Stage The lonely one L 2:28 Cliff Richard & The Shadows The lonely one (liv... Cliff Richard & The Shadows The lonely one Cliff Richard On Stage Theme for a dream L 1:58 CLIFF RICHARD AND THE SHADOWS CLIFF RICHARD AND THE SHADOWS Cliff Richard Pictures The Minute You're Gone L 2:19 Cliff Richard The Minute You're Gone Cliff Richard Pictures The Next Time L 3:05 Cliff Richard & The Shadows - The Next Time Cliff Richard & The Shadows - The Next Time Cliff Richard Pictures The Night 3:25 CLIFF RICHARD - "THE NIGHT" Cliff Richard On Stage The Young Ones L 2:11 Cliff Richard And The Shadows The Young Ones Li... Cliff Richard And The Shadows The Young Ones Live (1962) Cliff Richard On Stage The Young Ones L 2:11 https://www.youtube.com/embed/DKNQQDUJLlc Cliff Richard On Stage The Young Ones,Do You wanna Dance 4:19 Cliff Richard and The Shadows /Young Ones,Do Yo... Cliff Richard and The Shadows /Young Ones,Do You wanna Dance Cliff Richard On Stage The young ones/I've got a woman/BachelerBoy 7:28 Cliff & Shadows- The young ones/I've got a woma... Cliff Richard On Stage The young ones/I've got a woman/BachelerBoy 7:27 Cliff Richard & The Shadows - Living Doll Cliff Richard On Stage Concert In The Netherlands The young one/Living Doll/Lucky Lips/Bacheler Boy 5:57 Cliff Richard & The Shadows | Concert In The Ne... Cliff Richard On Stage Travelin' Light L 2:11 Cliff Richard & The Shadows - Travelin' Light (... Cliff Richard & The Shadows - Travelin' Light (live '61) Cliff Richard On Stage Turn Me Loose 1:22 Cliff Richard & The Shadows Turn Me Loose Cliff Richard & The Shadows Turn Me Loose Cliff Richard On Stage Twenty flight rock 1:38 Twenty flight rock - Cliff Richard Cliff Richard On Stage We Say Yeah R 1:29 Cliff Richard & The Shadows We Say Yeah (60s) Cliff Richard & The Shadows We Say Yeah (60s) Cliff Richard On Stage What'd I Say R 2:57 Cliff Richard - What'd I Say (1960) Cliff Richard - What'd I Say (1960) Cliff Richard On Stage when the girls in your arms L 2:27 cliff richard and the shadows - when the girls ... cliff richard and the shadows - when the girls in your arms Cliff Richard Pictures You And I 1:53 Cliff Richard - You And I Cliff Richard - Cliff Richard - You And I Cliff Richard Talk Interview & sings Elvis Presley 3:27 Cliff Richard talks and sings Elvis Presley Connie Francis On Stage Al Di La N 2:53 Connie Francis****Al Di La Connie Francis On Stage After You Are Gone N 1:57 Connie Francis-After You've Gone Connie Francis On Stage Everybody's Somebody's Fool N/L 2:46 Connie Francis - Everybody's Somebody's Fool Connie Francis Pictures Freddy 2:45 Connie Francis - Freddy (1955) Connie Francis On Stage I Follow The Boys N/L 2:41 Connie Francis-I Follow the Boys Connie Francis Pictures Hold Me Thrill Me 3:41 Connie Francis - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me Connie Francis On Stage Lipstic On Your Coller N/L 1:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2WnMBKtG8g Connie Francis - Lipstick On Your Collar (1959) Connie Francis Pictures love is Me 2:29 Love Is me, Love is you by Connie Francis (1966 Connie Francis Pictures Never On Sunday N/L 2:43 Never On Sunday - Connie Francis Melina Mercouri On Stage Never On Sunday N/L 3:48 Never on Sunday Connie Francis On Stage Nobody's Richer 1:32 Connie Francis-Nobody`s Richer Than Me Connie Francis Pictures Que Sera Sera N/L 2:26 Connie Francis - Que Sera Sera Connie Francis Pictures Stupid Cupid N/L 2:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8_oucBYblI connie francis stupid cupid Connie Francis On Stage Stupid Cupid N/L 1:53 Stupid Cupid , Brenda Lee , Connie Francis Connie Francis Movie Vacation N 2:30 Connie Francis VACATION Connie Francis Movie Where The Boys Are N/L 3:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dunvo4qemMg Where The Boys Are - Original Trailer 1960 Connie Francis On Stage Where The Boys Are N/L 2:57 Connie Francis****Where The Boys Are Connie Francis On Stage Who's Sorry Now N/L 2:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1gSWDi0aQ8&playnext=1&list=PLD741406AFF32DAF8&feature=results_main Connie Francis - Who's Sorry Now Conway Twitty Pictures It's Only Make Believe 2:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8pWIW-iMME It's Only Make Believe sung by CONWAY TWITTY (also the devastatingly Dean Martin On Stage Blue Moon L 2:11 dean martin Dean Martin On Stage Memories Are Made Of This L 2:28 Dean Martin - Memories Are Made Of This Dean Martin On Stage Mambo Italiano 2:04 MAMBO ITALIANO - DEAN MARTIN Dean Martin Pictures Sway L 2:46 Sway Dean Martin On Stage That’s Amore L 2:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69O4PXzAQ5Y Thats amore Dean Martin Dean Martin Pictures Volare L 3:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JEQIQmQa-c Volare - Dean Martin Elvis Presley Pictures A Fool Such As I L 2:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJ5LQb5PQsc Elvis Presley A Fool Such As I Elvis Presley Movie A little Less Conversation R 3:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvlxRvhCB_A A Little Less Conversation Elvis Presley Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zx1_6F-nCaw A Little Less Conversation Elvis Presley Pictures All Shook Up R 1:58 Elvis Presley - All Shook Up Elvis Presley On Stage Always on my mind L 2:11 elvis presley - always on my mind elvis presley - always on my mind Elvis Presley Pictures Amazing Grace R 3:36 Elvis Presley - Amazing Grace Elvis Presley - Elvis Presley - Amazing Grace Elvis Presley Movie Angel L 2:07 Elvis Presley - Angel (Follow that dream- 1962) Elvis Presley - Angel (Follow that dream- 1962) ..\Freecorder\Screen\Elvis presley 1962 FOLLOW THAT DREAM - YouTube.wmv http://youtu.be/K4CVAdzWpF0 Elvis Presley Pictures Any Way You Want Me L 2:16 Anyway you want me Elvis Presley On Stage Are you lonesome tonight L 3:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSTk_WQArbk Elvis Presley last song ever 1977 - YouTube.flv Elvis Presley On Stage As Long As I Have You L 1:43 Elvis Presley - As Long As I Have You (King Cre... Elvis Presley - As Long As I Have You (King Creole 1958) Elvis Presley On Stage Baby I Don't Care L 1:57 Elvis Presley Baby I Don't Care Colour Jailhous... Elvis Presley Baby I Don't Care Colour Jailhouse Rock Elvis Presley Pictures Baby let's play house L 2:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h2z2aqehUY Elvis Presley - Baby let's play house (live '56) Elvis Presley Pictures Baby Your Love L 2:52 Elvis & Linda Thompson Elvis Presley Pictures Because Of Love L 2:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fbNGE-Fs6tA Elvis Presley Because Of Love Elvis Presley On Stage Big Love Big Heartache L 2:07 Elvis Presley - Big Love Big Heartache Elvis Presley Pictures Blue Moon R 2:32 Blue Moon - Elvis Presley Elvis Presley On Stage Blue Suede Shoes R 2:09 elvis presley blue suede shoes color elvis presley blue suede shoes color Elvis Presley Movie Bossa Nova Baby R 1:56 Bossa Nova Baby Bossa Nova Baby Elvis Presley On Stage Bridge over Troubled Water L 3:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTa7fBskDD4&feature=related Elvis Bridge Over Troubled Water Elvis Presley On Stage Bridge over Troubled Water L 4:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLbOBoa8vD8 Elvis Presley Bridge over Troubled Water 1972 Elvis Presley Pictures Burning Love L 2:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VL5d0leKh0o Burning Love- Elvis Presley Elvis Presley On Stage Can't help falling in love L 1:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY-eoDCw0JA Elvis Presley - Can't help falling in love Elvis Presley Movie Come On Every Body R 2:20 Elvis Presley ... Ann Margret Elvis Presley Movie Come On Every Body R 3:05 Elvis and Ann Margaret-Viva Las Vegas Elvis Presley Movie Come On Every Body R 4:00 !Viva Las Vegas¡ Elvis and Ann-Margret Rock n' ... Elvis Presley Movie Crawfish L 2:07 Crawfish Crawfish Lisa Presley Pictures Dance With My Father 4:13 My Video For Lisa-dance With My Father Elvis Presley Pictures Devil in Disguise N/L 2:18 Elvis Presley Devil in Disguise Elvis Presley Devil in Disguise Elvis Presley Movie Didja' Ever A 3:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyKoDg3sb1c Elvis - Didja' Ever Elvis Presley Pictures Dirty Dirty Feeling L 1:34 Elvis Dirty Dirty Feeling Elvis Dirty Dirty Feeling Elvis Presley Movie Dixieland Rock L 1:37 Elvis Presley - Dixieland Rock Elvis Presley Movie Doin' the Best I Can L 1:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyKoDg3sb1c ..\Freecorder\Screen\Elvis Presley - Doin' the Best I Can.wmv Elvis Presley On Stage Don't Ask Me Why '58 L 2:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-irNa4_obQ Don't Ask Me Why by Elvis from King Creole Elvis Presley On Stage Don't be cruel L 2:40 Elvis Presley - Don't be cruel Elvis Presley - Don't be cruel Lisa Presley Pictures Don't Cry Dady N 2:58 Lisa Marie Presley's Tribute to Her Dad Lisa Presley Pictures Duet N 3:41 elvis and lisa marie The most beautiful duet of... Elvis Presley Movie Don't Leave Me Know L 2:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6-OikhPqsA Elvis Presley Don't Leave Me Now Elvis Presley Movie Edge of reality L 3:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZBG5AY8AUQ Elvis Presley On Stage Fame and Fortune L 3:35 Elvis Presley - Fame and Fortune (1960 Live) Elvis Presley - Fame and Fortune (1960 Live) Elvis Presley On Stage Fever L 2:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmyhIwZG_-M ELVIS Fever Elvis Presley On Stage Fever L 2:40 ELVIS - FeVeR ( best quality ) Elvis Presley On Stage Follow That Dream L 1:48 Follow That Dream Follow That Dream Elvis Presley Pictures For The Good Time L 3:17 Elvis Presley - For The Good Times Elvis Presley Movie Frankfort Special A 2:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyKoDg3sb1c ELVIS Frankfort Special Elvis Presley Pictures Funny How Time Slip Away 4:17 Elvis Presley - Funny How Time Slips Away Elvis Presley On Stage G.I. Blues A 2:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyKoDg3sb1c Elvis Presley - G.I.Blues Elvis Presley Pictures Girls Girls Girls L 2:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psZodDfJWg4 Elvis - Girls! Girls! Girls! Elvis Presley On Stage Girl Happy L 2:41 Elvis Girl Happy Elvis Presley Pictures Give Me The Right L 2:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Sb-xLaSI7I Elvis Presley Give Me The Right Elvis Presley Pictures Good Luck Charm L 2:02 Elvis Presley - Good Luck Charm Elvis Presley - Good Luck Charm Elvis Presley On Stage Gotta A lot a Living L 2:27 Elvis - Gotta A lot a loving Elvis Presley On Stage Heartbreak Hotel L 1:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tq9PcnEqAco http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efL17ekQZ5k&feature=related Elvis Presley Pictures Hey Jude L 4:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpZCuu1DVPE Elvis Presley Hey Jude Elvis Presley On Stage Hound Dog R 2:04 Elvis Presley Milton Berle Show 5 Jun 1956: Hound Dog Elvis Presley On Stage Hound Dog R 2:14 Elvis Presley Hound Dog Elvis Presley On Stage How Great Thou Art R 2:44 Elvis Presley - How Great Thou Art Elvis Presley - How Great Thou Art Elvis Presley Pictures I'm Coming Home R 2:33 Elvis Presley - I`m Coming Home Elvis Presley Movie I/m not the Marrying Kind 1:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9YpYqeGyGw Elvis Presley On Stage I'm So Lonesome I could Cry L 2:21 Elvis Presley-I'm So Lonesome I Could Cry Elvis Presley On Stage I can't Stop Loving You L 2:22 I can't stop loving you Elvis Presley On Stage I Don't Wanna Be Tied L 2:09 I Don't Wanna Be Tied I Don't Wanna Be Tied Elvis Presley Pictures I feel So Bad L 3:05 Elvis Presley I Feel So Bad Elvis Presley Pictures I Forgot To Remember To Forget 2:26 Elvis Presley - I Forgot To Remember To Forget Elvis Presley On Stage If I Can Dream L 3:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CMlYVu9J4g Elvis Presley - If I Can Dream Elvis Presley Pictures I Got A Feeling in my Body L 3:33 Elvis Presley - I Got A Feeling In My Body Elvis Presley - I Got A Feeling In My Body Elvis Presley On Stage I got a woman L 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-b7z9JxHT8 Elvis Presley On Stage I Got Lucky L 2:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhPrOsHWjl0 Elvis Presley - I Got Lucky Elvis Presley Pictures I Got Stung L 1:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3xQrSf-OcQ Elvis Presley - I Got Stung Elvis Presley Pictures I Gotta Know L 2:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTbfDIGZmM8 Elvis Presley I Gotta Know Elvis Presley On Stage I just can't help believing L 4:38 Elvis Presley - I just can't help believing Elvis Presley - I just can't help believing Elvis Presley On Stage In the Ghetto N 2:41 elvis presley - in the ghetto elvis presley - in the ghetto Elvis Presley Pictures I Need Your Love Tonight L 2:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BF9rgnD693Y I Need Your Love Tonight - Elvis Presley Elvis Presley Pictures I Remember Elvis N 3:18 I Remember Elvis Presley Elvis Presley Pictures I Slipped, I Stumbled, I Fell N 1:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RRUbaRiV3w I Slipped, I Stumbled, I Fell Elvis Presley It Is Easy For You 3:28 Elvis Presley - It's Easy For You Elvis Presley Pictures It's Now Or Never L 3:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QkMVscR5YOo Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never (1960 Elvis Presley On Stage It's Over N 2:11 Elvis Presley - It's Over Elvis Presley On Stage I Want To Be Free N 1:10 Elvis Presley I Want To Be Free Colour Jailhous... Elvis Presley I Want To Be Free Colour Jailhouse Rock Elvis Presley On Stage I Want You I Need You I Love You L 2:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l1Obxq3kvnc On Stage Elvis Presley On Stage I Was The One L 3:01 Elvis Presley - 09-26-56 - I Was The One Elvis Presley On Stage I Was The One L 2:55 ELVIS PRESLEY - I WAS THE ONE (live) Elvis Presley On Stage I'll Remember You L 2:35 Elvis Presley - I'll Remember You (Live version) Elvis Presley On Stage I've Lost You 3:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYmnJ--sAnk Elvis Presley Movie Jailhouse Rock R 3:02 Elvis Presley Jailhouse Rock 1957 colour http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj0Rz-uP4Mk Elvis Presley Pictures Just Because Rock 2:46 Elvis Presley Just Because Elvis Presley Pictures Kentucky Rain R 3:10 Elvis Presley - Kentucky Rain Elvis Presley On Stage King Creole R 2:05 elvis presley - king creole elvis presley - king creole Elvis Presley Pictures Kiss Me Quick L 2:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPDY8NU3N0o Elvis - Kiss Me Quick Elvis Presley Video Kiss Me Quick L 2:55 Elvis Presley - Kiss Me Quick Elvis Presley On Stage Lets Have A Party R 2:02 Elvis - Lets have a Party Elvis - Lets have a Party Elvis Presley On Stage Little Egypt N 2:37 Elvis Presley - Little Egypt Elvis Presley Pictures Long Black Limousin L 3:41 Elvis Presley - Long Black Limousine Elvis Presley Movie Love Doll L 2:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zf8YP1wFrto Elvis - Love Doll Elvis Presley On Stage Love Me Tender L 2:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y-bd3aDMGA Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender Elvis Presley Pictures Loving You L 2:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLP9lSIZN0I Elvis Presley Loving You Elvis Presley Pictures Make Me Know It L 2:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uajz2wXNeuk Elvis Presley Make Me Know It Elvis Presley On Stage Marguerita L 2:38 Elvis Presley - Marguerita Elvis Presley On Stage Mean Woman Blue L 1:52 Elvis Presley - Mean Woman Blues Elvis Presley On Stage Memories N 3:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwE7H4p1Whs Elvis Presley - Memories Elvis Presley On Stage MSG Clip N 3:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=967pSiEoFyo ELVIS (New Fantastic) Madison Square Garden Clip Elvis Presley On Stage MSG That's All Right Mama N 2:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_gxL8iqHaw ELVIS Live At Garden That's All Right Mama - Su... Elvis Presley Pictures Money Honey R 2:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOZSK4aTjrE Money Honey Elvis Presley Pictures My Boy 3:06 Elvis Presley - My Boy Elvis Presley Pictures My Way N 4:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRFFzavRLP0 Elvis - My Way (studio version) Elvis Presley On Stage My Way N 3:57 Elvis Presley Live - My Way Elvis Presley Live - Elvis Presley Live - My Way Elvis Presley Movie No More L 1:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fh-X5flxXh0 ELVIS PRESLEY - NO MORE Elvis Presley Pictures No Room For Rhumba In A Sport Car N 1:52 (There's) No Room To Rhumba In A Sports Car Elvis Presley On Stage One Night With You L 2:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFB2wc1k-EE&feature=youtube_gdata_player Elvis Presley Pictures One Night With You L 2:28 Elvis Presley One Night With You Elvis Presley - One Night With you Elvis Presley On Stage Peace In The Valley R 1:19 Peace In The Valley by Elvis Presley Elvis Presley Movie Please Don't Stop Loving Me L 2:13 Elvis Presley - Please Don't Stop Loving Me Elvis Presley Pictures Pledging My Love L 2:53 Elvis Presley - Pledging My Love Elvis Presley On Stage Pocketful Of Rainbows L 3:28 Pocketful Of Rainbows - Elvis Presley Pocketful Of Rainbows - Elvis Presley Elvis Presley On Stage Poison Ivy League 64' N 2:04 Elvis Presley - Poison Ivy League 64' Elvis Presley - Poison Ivy League 64' Elvis Presley Pictures Puppet On A String L 2:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lj3TrdM2ivQ Elvis Presley Puppet On A String Elvis Presley Pictures Raised On Rock 2:42 Elvis Presley - Raised On Rock Elvis Presley On Stage Release Me 1972 L 2:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uI_b6FC0Hg0 Elvis Presley Release Me 1972 Elvis Presley On Stage Return To Sender L 2:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI7XGyqLXWM Elvis Presley - Return To Sender (High Quality) Elvis Presley Pictures Santa Lucia L 1:15 Elvis Presley - Santa Lucia Elvis Presley - Santa Lucia Elvis Presley Pictures Sentimental Me L 2:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRNL7BVJ0vI Elvis Presley Sentimental Me Elvis Presley Video Separate Way N 2:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYUBHgHD-Do Elvis Presley - Separate Ways (Take 25) Elvis Presley Pictures Shake, Rattle e Roll R 2:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iocMiCS9Ywk Elvis Presley - Shake, Rattle e Roll Elvis Presley Movie Shoppin' Around A 1:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyKoDg3sb1c ELVIS Shoppin' Around Elvis Presley Pictures So Young and Beautiful L 2:05 Elvis, so young and beautiful.. Elvis Presley Pictures Soldier Boy A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlHZd7SgpOQ Elvis Presley - Soldier Boy Elvis Presley Pictures Solitaire 4:43 Elvis Presley - Solitaire Elvis Presley - Solitaire Elvis Presley Pictures Spanish Eyes L 2:13 Elvis Presley - Spanish Eyes Elvis Presley - Spanish Eyes Elvis Presley On Stage Spring Fever L 2:04 Spring Fever Elvis Shelley Fabares Girl Happy Spring Fever Elvis Shelley Fabares Girl Happy Elvis Presley Pictures Stuck on You L 2:40 Stuck On You-Elvis Presley Elvis Presley On Stage Stuck on You L 2:26 stuck on you Elvis Presley - Stuck on you Elvis Presley Pictures Such a Night L 3:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbKcRlh_gxc Such A Night Elvis Presley Pictures Such a Night L 3:03 Elvis Presley Such a Night Elvis Presley Pictures Summer Kisses, Winter Tears L 2:24 Elvis Presley - Summer Kisses, Winter Tears Elvis Presley - Summer Kisses, Winter Tears Elvis Presley Pictures Summer Kisses, Winter Tears L 2:23 Elvis Presley - Summer Kisses, Winter Tears Elvis Presley Pictures Summer Kisses, Winter Tears L 2:41 Elvis Presley - Summer Kisses Winter Tears Elvis Presley On Stage Surrender L 1:51 Elvis - Surrender Elvis - Surrender Elvis Presley On Stage Suspicious Mind N 4:34 Suspicious Mind - Elvis Presley Suspicious Mind - Elvis Presley Elvis Presley On Stage Suspicious Mind N 6:18 Elvis Presley - Suspicious Mind (1970) Elvis Presley On Stage Sweet Caroline (1970) L 2:32 Elvis Prelsey - Sweet Caroline (1970) Elvis Prelsey - Sweet Caroline (1970) Elvis Presley Movie Teddy Bear L 1:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89MihWd6zKk Elvis Presley - Teddy Bear Elvis Presley Movie The Climb L 1:32 Elvis & Ann-Margret in Love in las Vegas - "Th Elvis Presley Movie The Lady Love Me L Elvis Presley and Ann-Margret Elvis Presley Pictures The Sound Of Your Cry 3:16 Elvis Presley - The Sound Of Your Cry Elvis Presley On Stage The wonder of you L 2:25 elvis presley - the wonder of you elvis presley - the wonder of you Elvis Presley Video Today Tomorrow and Forever L 4:04 Elvis Presley - Today, Tomorrow and Forever (w/... Elvis Presley Movie Tonight Is So Right For Love. L 1:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyKoDg3sb1c ..\Freecorder\Screen\Elvis Presley - Tonight So Right for Love.wmv Elvis Presley Movie Tonight Is So Right For Love. L 2:10 Elvis Presley - Tonight Is So Right For Love. Elvis Presley - Tonight Is So Right For Love. Elvis Presley On Stage Tonight Is So Right For Love. L 2:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hp5xGfO83G0 Elvis - Tonight Is So Right For Love Elvis Presley On Stage Too Much L 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uieAO76nld4 Elvis Presley Too Much Elvis Presley On Stage Treat Me Nice L 2:10 Elvis Presley - Treat Me Nice Elvis Presley - Treat Me Nice Elvis Presley Movie Trouble N 2:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Romf8VjN9LA Trouble - Elvis Presley - Song Elvis Presley On Stage Try To Get To You 3:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xtfazXu45U Elvis Presley-Trying To Get To You Elvis Presley Pictures Tutti Frutti Rock 1:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9saA8NgoOO8 Elvis Presley Stage Show 4 Feb 1956: Tutti Frutti Elvis Presley Pictures Viva Las Vegas R 2:20 Elvis and Ann Margret (Viva Las Vegas) Elvis Presley Pictures Viva Las Vegas R 2:29 Elvis Presley Viva Las Vegas Elvis Presley On Stage Unchained Melody R 2:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pciMvPoeu0w ELVIS PRESLEY "UNCHAINED MELODY" Elvis Presley Pictures We Can Make The Morning 3:57 Elvis Presley - We Can Make The Morning Elvis Presley On Stage Welcome To My World L 1:44 Elvis Presley - Welcome to my world Elvis Presley Pictures What's she really like L 2:18 Elvis Presley What's she really like Elvis Presley Pictures What's she really like L 2:15 Whats She Really Like--Elvis Elvis Presley On Stage What Now My Love L 3:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG6WQwdobLk Elvis Presley - What Now My Elvis Presley Movie Wooden Heart L 2:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyKoDg3sb1c Elvis Presley - Wooden Heart Elvis Presley Video You Are The Boss L 2:45 Elvis Presley & Ann Margret -You`re The Boss Elvis Presley On Stage You Gave Me A Mountain R 3:20 Elvis Presley - You Gave Me A Mountain(Live Haw.. Elvis Presley Movie You gotta Stop L 2:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tR6sBJkqSY Elvis - You Gotta Stop Elvis Presley On Stage You've Lost That Loving Feeling L 4:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7R5xxDy3QU Elvis Presley - You've lost that loving feeling Elvis Presley On Stage Young and Beautiful (1st) L 2:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8bmnTWezDk elvis presley - young and beautifu Elvis Presley Movie Young and Beautiful (end) L 2:52 Elvis - Young And Beautiful Elvis Presley Movie Young Dream L 2:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCFVRuO_67w Elvis - Young Dreams Elvis Presley Pictures Your Cheatin' Heart L 2:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5Bv1cfA1r8 Elvis Presley Your Cheatin' Heart Engelbert Humerdinck Pictures Eternally L 2:46 ENGELBERT HUMPERDINCK - Eternally Engelbert Humerdinck On Stage Quando Quando Quando L 2:08 Quando Quando Quando - Engelbert Humperdinck Engelbert Humerdinck On Stage Help Me Make It Through L 3:16 Engelbert Humperdinck - Help me make it through... Engelbert Humerdinck On Stage Reease Me L 2:41 Engelbert Humperdinck - Release Me Engelbert Humerdinck On Stage Spanish Eyes L 2:54 Engelbert Humperdinck - Spanish Eyes 1969 Engelbert Humerdinck On Stage The Last Waltz & Please L 6:33 Engelbert Humperdinck - The last Waltz & Please... Engelbert Humerdinck On Stage There Goes My Everything L 2:36 ENGELBERT HUMPERDINCK "There Goes My Everything" Engelbert Humerdinck On Stage To all the Girls I've l… L 3:51 Engelbert Humperdinck - To All The Girls I've l... Enrico Macias On Stage Bambino w. Dalida L 1:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXHWiGMEsBc Enrico Macias On Stage El Porompompero N 2:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJ_MEgYJ-sc EL POROMPOMPERO - ENRICO MACIAS Enrico Macias Pictures Habibi Ya Aini N 4:50 Enrico Macias - Habibi Ya Aini Enrico Macias On Stage La Casa Del Sol N 5:15 Enrico Macias - La Casa del Sol - Amazing version!! Enrico Macias Pictures La Femme De Mon Ami L 3:15 ENRICO MACIAS (La Femme De Mon Ami) Enrico Macias On Stage L'amour c'est pour rien L 3:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rLUuqe7d1tQ Tango Enrico Macias On Stage Ma Maison N 3:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wOfrVAMNag Enrico Macias - Ma Maison Enrico Macias On Stage Malheur A Celui 2:52 Enrico Macias - Malheur a celui qui blesse un enfant Enrico Macias Pictures Mon Coeur D'attache 3:25 Enrico Macias - Mon Coeur D'attache Enrico Macias On Stage Oh Guitarre N 3:05 Enrico Macias - Oh Guitarre Enrico Macias Pictures Zingarella N 4:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0ZMZxBeVXk Enrico Macias Zingarella Fats Domino On Stage Ain't That A Shame L 2:28 Ain't That A Shame" - Fats Domino Fats Domino Pictures Blue Monday L 2:21 Fats Domino - Blue Monday Fats Domino On Stage Blueberry Hill L 2:27 Fats Domino-Blueberry Fats Domino Pictures My Blue Heaven L 2:15 My Blue Heaven-Fats Domino-1957 Fats Domino Pictures Walking To New Orleans L 2:09 Walkin' To New Orleans - Fats Domino (1960) (St... Jerry Lee Lewis Pictures Jewis Boogie 2:00 "Lewis Boogie" - Jerry Lee Lewis Jerry Lee Lewis On Stage Great Balls Of Fire 3:23 Jerry Lee Lewis - Great Balls Of Fire Jerry Lee Lewis On Stage Rocking in the High School 2:17 jerry lee high school confidential Jerry Lee Lewis On Stage Rocking in the High School 4:09 Jerry Lee Lewis & Brian May - High School Confi... Jerry Lee Lewis On Stage Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On 2:00 Jerry Lee Lewis - Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On ... Julio Iglesias On Stage All of You 3:58 Diana Ross & Julio Iglesias - All Of You Julio Iglesias On Stage El Amor 2:47 Julio Iglesias - El amor Julio Iglesias On Stage Crazy 3:06 Julio Iglesias "Crazy" Julio Iglesias Pictures Guantanamera 3:43 Julio Iglesias "Guantanamera" (1981) Julio Iglesias Pictures La Nave Del Olvido 4:09 JULIO IGLESIAS La Nave Del Olvido Julio Iglesias Video Mammy Blue Julio Iglesias - Mammy blue Julio Iglesias On Stage Paloma Blanca 5:15 Julio Iglesias Paloma Blanca song Hamburg LIVE ... Julio Iglesias On Stage Romantic classics 3:45 Julio Iglesias "Romantic Classics" Julio Iglesias On Stage To all the girls I loved before 2:37 To All The Girls I've Loved Before - Julio Igle... Julio Iglesias On Stage When I Need You 4:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fg7fPHPT6k Julio Iglesias - When I need you Julio Iglesias Pictures Vous les femmes 2:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGeBTvsfuFM Julio Iglesias - Vous les femmes HIGH QUALITY (Lyrics in English included) Little Richard On Stage Good Golly Miss Molly 2:41 Little Richard - Good Golly Miss Molly Little Richard Pictures Jenny 1:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjE76AmVvmo Little Richard - Jenny Little Richard Pictures 4:30 Little Richard - Jenny, Jenny / Miss Ann Little Richard On Stage Lucille R 3:03 Little Richard perfoming Lucille on Motown Live Little Richard Pictures Ready Teddy 1:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tpMaCUh569I Little Richard - Ready Teddy Little Richard On Stage Tutti Frutti R 2:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFq5O2kabQo Little Richard - Tutti Fruti Mary Hopkin On Stage These Were The Days N 5:07 mary hopkin - those were the days-68 Mary Hopkin On Stage These Were The Days N 2:51 Mary Hopkin Those were the days Michael Jackson On Stage Beat It P 4:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRdxUFDoQe0 Michael Jackson - Beat It Michael Jackson On Stage Billie Jean P 4:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXhy7ZsiR50 Michael Jackson - Billie Jean Michael Jackson On Stage Black Or White P 6:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2AitTPI5U0 Michael Jackson - Black Or White Michael Jackson On Stage Dangerous P 4:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=280sGC16jmA Michael Jackson Dangerous Michael Jackson Pictures Triller P 5:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEHsIcsjtdI Michael Jackson - Thriller Monkees On Stage I'm A Believer L 2:35 The Monkees - I'm a Believer [ Monkees On Stage Last Train To Clarksville L 3:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp7ZkpkWIZA&feature=related Last Train to Clarksville-Monkees Rock Band Gui.. Neil Diamond On Stage Cherry, Cherry L 3:02 Neil Diamond, 'Cherry Cherry' Neil Diamond/Cherry, Cherry Neil Diamond On Stage Coming To America N 3:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjBdrk_BcrU Neil Diamond - Coming to America 2001 Neil Diamond On Stage Craklin' Rosie L 2:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6FfjlxZLTk Neil Diamond_Cracklin Rosie Neil Diamond On Stage Girl, you'll be a woman soon L 3:15 Neil Diamond - Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon Neil Diamond Pictures Red Red Wine L 2:41 neil diamond red red wine Neil Diamond - Red Red Wine 2002 Neil Diamond On Stage Solitary Man 3:01 Neil Diamond - Solitary Man live 1971 Neil Diamond Pictures Song Sung Blue L 3:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ighSddnnaPE song sung blue - neil diamond Neil Diamond On Stage Sweet Caroline L 3:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vhFnTjia_I Neil Diamond_Sweet Caroline Neil Diamond Video You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling L You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' Neil Sedaka On Stage Breakin' Up Is Hard To Do L 3:10 Breakin' Up Is Hard To Do - Neil Sedaka Neil Sedaka On Stage Calender Girl L 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-V03f74P4_o Neil Sedaka - Calendar Girl Neil Sedaka On Stage Little Devil L 1:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmcwBkt0xfE Neil Sedaka - Little Devil - Live in Vina, Chile Neil Sedaka On Stage Oh! Carol L 2:18 Oh! Carol - Neil Sedaka Neil Sedaka On Stage Solitaire L 4:43 Neil Sedaka - Solitaire Neil Sedaka Picture Stupid Cupid S 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i8n8a2vm9w NEIL SEDAKA - STUPID CUPID Neil Sedaka On Stage World Through A Tear 2:52 "World Through A Tear" Neil Sedaka Neil Sedaka Picture You Mean Everything To Me L 2:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLaiJZdHB-Q YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME NEIL SEDAKA WITH LYRICS Neil Sedaka Picture למה שוב אינך עמי L 2:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMjKBTIchUg Paul Anka Pictures Crazy Love L 2:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6qXoFfIuEQ Paul Anka - Crazy Love Paul Anka On Stage Diana L 2:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6oysubFDx4 Paul Anka - Diana (1957) Paul Anka Pictures Don't Gamble With Love L 2:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwsravdieFs PAUL ANKA - PART III - DON'T GAMBLE WITH LOVE Paul Anka Record Eso Beso S 2:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vm-OXf4b6Vo Paul Anka - Eso beso (That kiss) Paul Anka On Stage Girl's Town Time To Cry L 3:19 Girl's Town * Time to Cry * Paul Anka Paul Anka Record I Love You Baby L 2:10 PAUL ANKA - PART XII - I LOVE YOU BABY Paul Anka On Stage Lonely Boy L 2:30 Lonely Boy - Paul Anka Paul Anka On Stage Medley 3:25 Paul Anka medley Paul Anka On Stage My Home Town N 1:11 Paul Anka / My Home Town Paul Anka On Stage Oh Such A Stranger 2:29 Paul Anka * oh such a stranger * Paul Anka Video Put Your Head On My Shoulder L 2:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY4uxdAt4-M Paul Anka - Put your head on my shoulder Paul Anka On Stage Put Your Head On My Shoulder L 1:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWSs1WV5Rss Paul Anka Record Put Your Head On My Shoulder L 2:46 Put Your Head On My Shoulder. Paul Anka. Paul Anka Record Put Your Head On My Shoulder L 2:36 Paul Anka - Put Your Head On My Shoulder Paul Anka Record Puppy Love L 2:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efycf_CGmiM Puppy love - Paul Anka Paul Anka On Stage Red Roses for a blue lady L 3:29 Paul Anka * Red Roses for a blue lady * whole song Paul Anka Record Summer Gone L 2:45 Paul Anka: Summer's Gone Paul Anka On Stage Time of Your Life 3:16 PAUL ANKA - TIMES OF YOUR LIFE (1975) Paul Anka On Stage Tonight My Love, Tonight L 1:36 Make a room for daddy part four *Tonight my love tonight Paul Anka On Stage You Are My Destiny L 2:16 You are my destiny - Paul Anka Richie Valens On Stage Oh donna L 2:24 oh donna oh donna Rod Stewart Video Do Ya Think Im Sexy 5:29 Rod Stewart - Do you think I'm sexy Rod Stewart On Stage Forever Young N 4:21 Rod Stewart-Forever young Rod Stewart On Stage Hot Legs L 4:57 Rod Stewart - Hot legs 1978 Rod Stewart - Hot legs 1978 Rod Stewart On Stage Maggie May L 5:30 Rod Stewart - Maggie May Rod Stewart On Stage Some Guys Have All The Luck L 7:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=va01iUb8cTY Rod Stewart - Some Guys Have All The Luck - Liv Rod Stewart Record Young Hearts L 4:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgczlrYM4eI Rod Stewart - Young Turks (2007.07.26) Roy Orbison On Stage Only The Lonely L 2:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iz5_1XJMgg Roy Orbison - Only The Lonely (1960) Roy Orbison On Stage Pretty Women L 3:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puJ99egc884 Roy Orbison - Oh, Pretty Woman Orbison On Stage Running Scared L 2:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xdlucQm0L0 Roy Orbison - Running Scared - LIVE - ENHANCED TO DOLBY STEREO The Beatles Pictures A Hard Day's Night R 2:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlDdcCzKjsc A Hard Day's Night The Beatles On Stage All My Loving N 2:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_a-pyUqwjc The Beatles - All My Loving The Beatles Pictures All Together N 1:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDdo7T9BkxM The Beatles All Together Now The Beatles On Stage All you need is Love L 3:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLGWyfGk_LU All You Need Is Love - The Beatles The Beatles Pictures And I Love Her L 2:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaJIQmIei14 The Beatles - And I Love Her The Beatles Pictures Baby Its' You L 2:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6Bdi_rTSig The Beatles - Baby It's You The Beatles video Back In USSR R 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHD5nd3QLTg The Beatles - Back In The USSR The Beatles On Stage Can't Buy Me Love L 2:09 The Beatles - Can't Buy Me Love (Live) The Beatles On Stage Can't Buy Me Love L 2:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMwZsFKIXa8 The Beatles - Can't Buy Me Love The Beatles Pictures Come Together L 4:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8LZGQ4MkvQ Beatles Come Together The Beatles On Stage Don't Let Me Down L 3:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bUNxWax8WGs Beatles - Don't let me down The Beatles Pictures Do You Want To Know A Secret L 1:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQG8fGXQBYo Do You Want to Know a Secret? - The Beatles The Beatles video Eight Days A Week N 2:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz7dnfCJaBM Beatles VI - Eight Days A Week The Beatles Pictures Eleanor Rigby N 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaRNrDaoMqw The Beatles - Eleanor Rigby (1966) The Beatles Pictures From Me to You 1:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8xhSeZi5CM Beatles From me to you The Beatles Pictures Get Back N 3:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoMi8aWLDCs The Beatles - Get Back The Beatles video Girl L 2:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVr_6kE1vio Girl The Beatles Pictures Hard Days Night R 2:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PlDdcCzKjsc A Hard Day's Night The Beatles Lyric Hello Goodbye 3:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zPOT8Z3UlM The Beatles - Hello Goodbye The Beatles On Stage Help N 2:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Id7_2FBOtt8 The Beatles -- Help! The Beatles Pictures Hey Jude L 6:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDdI7GhZSQA Hey Jude The Beatles On Stage I Feel Fine N 2:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlpMs_R3P6U Beatles - I Feel Fine The Beatles video Imagine 3:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLgYAHHkPFs John Lennon Tribute:Imagine The Beatles video In My Life 2:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI0Q8ytD44Y The Beatles - In My Life The Beatles On Stage I'm a Loser N 2:24 The Beatles I'm a loser The Beatles On Stage If I Fell In Love L 2:07 The Beatles If I Fell Live The Beatles Pictures It Is Getting Better All The Time N 2:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk0dBZ1meio The Beatles - Getting Better The Beatles On Stage I wanna Hold Your Hand L 2:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iim6s8Ea_bE Beatles - I Wanna Hold Your Hand The Beatles On Stage I Saw Her Standing There L 1:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCT5INCLwpo The Beatles - I Saw Her Standing There (1964) The Beatles video Lady Madonna N 2:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfthrizXKOM Lady Madonna - The Beatles The Beatles Pictures Let It Be L 4:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajCYQL8ouqw let it be The Beatles video Love Me Do L 2:24 Love me Do-The Beatles ' 62 The Beatles Pictures Loving Rita L 2:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se5JLYKQfDU The Beatles - Lovely Rita The Beatles Pictures Michelle L 2:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfWVKQoRXhk The Beatles - Michelle The Beatles On Stage Money 2:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9k5ooaufrLM The Beatles - Money The Beatles On Stage Money 3:50 The Beatles Money (Live) Liverpool HQ The Beatles Video Obladi Oblada N 3:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LedUjMuTR7Q THE BEATLES - OBLADI OBLADA The Beatles On Stage Rain 2:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3QYoDN8FPE The Beatles - Rain The Beatles Pictures Revolution 3:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrkwgTBrW78 The Beatles - Revolution The Beatles Pictures She Love You L 2:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0YifXhm-Zc The Beatles - She Loves You The Beatles video Strawberry Field N 4:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM0BfxNDA4o The Beatles - Strawberry Fields Forever (colour) The Beatles Pictures The Night Before 2:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDnlu7AaYvM The Beatles - The Night Before (1965) The Beatles On Stage Ticket To Ride N 2:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtpqUHWLIfQ The Beatles -- Ticket to Ride The Beatles On Stage Twist & Shout R 2:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuRYZUEFyh0 Beatles - Twist & Shout (live in 65) The Beatles Pictures When I'm Sixty Four N 2:38 When I'm sixty four - Beatles The Beatles Pictures With A little Help From A Friends 2:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBDF04fQKtQ The Beatles - With a little help from my friends The Beatles On Stage Yesterday L 2:24 yesterday The Beatles On Stage You Can't Do That 2:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlW3SolhcIo The Beatles - "You Can't Do That" The Platers On Stage Dance With Me 2:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0jRsmHX0_0 The Platters - Dance With Me The Platers On Stage Great Pretender L 4:24 The Platters - Great Pretender, Only You (live) The Platers On Stage He's Mind L 2:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61XZA-l2PJQ The Platters - He's Mine The Platers Pictures I'm Sorry L 2:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bictjy0Us_Q The Platters-I'm Sorry (for the things i've done) The Platers On Stage I Only Have Eyes For You L 2:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s58L9jZ1yks The Platters - I Only Have Eyes For You The Platers Pictures The Mystery of Love 3:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYqRhsAzhVE THE PLATTERS - The Mystery of You The Platers Pictures My Dream 2:39 THE PLATTERS: My Dream The Platers Pictures My Prayer L 2:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDlcqhlzDqQ The Platters - My Prayer (Re-Recorded) The Platers On Stage Only You L 2:40 PLATTERS - ONLY YOU The Platers Pictures Rock All Night 2:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NlYskZOq5SA The Platters - Rock all night The Platers Pictures Smoke Gets In Your Eyes L 2:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbQuYgPrM0k Platters - Smoke Gets In Your The Platers Pictures That Old Feeling 2:00 The Platters - That Old Feeling The Platers On Stage Twilight Time L 1:31 The Platters - Twilight Time The Platers Pictures Why 3:23 The Platters Why The Platers On Stage You Will Never Know L 2:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59XyCSU2EWY The Platters You'll never know The Shadows On Stage Apache N 2:44 The Shadows - Apache The Shadows - Apache The Shadows On Stage Gee Whiz it's you N 2:04 The Shadows-Gee Whiz it's you The Shadows-Gee Whiz it's you The Shadows On Stage Instrument Show N 26:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9bEpib1roE Tom Jones On Stage Delilah L 2:07 TOM JONES - DELILAH TOM JONES - Delilah (1968 Tom Jones On Stage Green Green Grass of Home N 2:56 TOM JONES - Green Green Grass Of Home Tom Jones On Stage I Who Have Nothing N 2:13 TOM JONES - I Who Have Nothing (1974) Tom Jones On Stage I'll Never Fall In Love Again L 3:27 Tom Jones - I'll Never Fall In Love Again 1969 Tom Jones Pictures Love Me Tonight L 2:52 Tom Jones - Love Me Tonigh Tom Jones On Stage Sex Bomb L 3:29 Tom Jones - Sex bomb Tom Jones On Stage She is Lady L 2:26 Tom Jones - She's a Lady Tom Jones On Stage What's New Pussy Cat L 2:16 Tom Jones - What's New Pussycat Singer name Show Song name Type Length You-Tube LINK You search for your version by COPY and PASTE in Comments You-Tube Search box שירים Aric Lavy Pictures The Red Rock 3:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iogZcBk88dw אריק לביא - הסלע האדום Arik Ainshtein On Stage Achnisini N/L 4:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE_QYNxq8-w אריק איינשטיין - הכניסיני Arik Ainshtein Record Ahahava Arishona N/L 2:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FLY6tyY2Nto Arik Ainshtein On Stage Ayamim Aarukim N/L 3:12 אריק איינשטיין -- הימים הארוכים Arik Ainshtein Pictures Arhek Balila N/L 3:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7wm4LlXPew אריק איינשטיין - הרחק בלילה Arik Ainshtein On Stage Atur Mitzheh N/L 4:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcayUsa9yvw אריק איינשטיין - עטור מצחך Arik Ainshtein On Stage Avshalom N/L 3:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLUuWPzB8tI אבשלום Arik Ainshtein Pictures Badereh Lagimnasia N/L 3:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYW-8iacVZQ אני רואה אותה בדרך לגימנסיה Arik Ainshtein Pictures Bet Aharava N/L 2:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7f1K2GwLZbA אריק איינשטיין - בית הערבה Arik Ainshtein Pictures Cama Tov Shebat N/L 4:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U58uKBDtZyo אריק איינשטיין - כמה טוב שבאת Arik Ainshtein Pictures Enech Yechola N/L 2:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp-oAudF6yY החלונות הגבוהים - אינך יכולה Arik Ainshtein On Stage Gitara V Kinor 3:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjgjHeP8kTs אריק איינשטיין ושלום חנוך-גיטרה Arik Ainshtein Pictures He Yoshva Lahalon N/L 3:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQDAtnMcwdQ אריק איינשטיין - היא יושבה לחלון Arik Ainshtein On Stage My Mother 3:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8f9la6JXbY אריק איינשטיין - אמא שלי Arik Ainshtein On Stage Night Nigh N/L 1:39 lol לילה לילה אריק איינשטיין לול arik einstein Arik Ainshtein Pictures Otah N/L 2:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIMsFJ810d4 אריק איינשטיין - אותך Arik Ainshtein On Stage Parody on Israeli new immigration 7:08 Parody on Israeli new immigrants Arik Ainshtein Pictures Prag 2:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKt0ixf-N88 אריק איינשטיין - פראג Arik Ainshtein On Stage Ruah Stav N/L 2:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5ChO3RjVkY אריק איינשטיין - רוח סתיו Arik Ainshtein On Stage Ruti N/L 2:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsZRPO5bUW4 אריק איינשטיין - רותי Arik Ainshtein On Stage San Francisco N/L http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVinVS3d1ok אריק איינשטיין - סן פרנסיסקו Arik Ainshtein On Stage Shabat Baboker 2:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGAjlqg5URg אריק איינשטיין - שבת בבוקר Arik Ainshtein On Stage SheKsheNavo B/G 4:00 Arik Einstein - SheKsheNavo Arik Ainshtein On Stage Soccer B 3:29 Arik Einstein - Soccer (Football) World Cup Italy 1990 Arik Ainshtein On Stage What are You Doing 3:27 אריק איינשטיין - מה אתה עושה Arik Ainshtein On Stage Will you hear my Voice N/L 2:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nkCDDaMEh0 ג'וזי כץ - זמר נוגה (התשמע קולי) Arik Ainshtein On Stage Yoel Moshe Salomon 3:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TezwonusJcQ אריק איינשטיין - הבלדה על יואל משה סלומון - Arik Ainshtein On Stage Zahar N/L 4:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i919BcgFo58 אריק איינשטיין ויהודית רביץ - צער Arik Ainshtein On Stage שיר השיירה 4:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbZ07A7RS6c&feature=endscreen&NR=1 אריק איינשטיין - שיר השיירה Arik Ainshtein On Stage אשת האיכר 4:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=cMbMkgxjOJw&feature=endscreen אריק איינשטיין - אשת האיכר Aris San On Stage N 2:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XAZk9rK6Vk אריס סאן - אם אתה צעיר בלב Aris San Pictures N 3:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psffSyLUcCY סיגל Aris San On Stage N/G 8:20 אריס סאן / בום-פם, מאנה מו, דאם Aris San On Stage מצעד הלהיטים של אריס סאן חלק 1 21:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=44MkSTdSPg0 Aris San On Stage מצעד הלהיטים של אריס סאן חלק 2 21:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azAOjzKLjEo Atarnegolim On Stage Did they ever told you ? N 2:17 האם אמרו לך פעם Atarnegolim Pictures Hulsha shel bat N 2:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjeIe1KMgvU התרנגולים - חולשה של בת - Atarnegolim On Stage שיר אהבה חיילי N 3:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjYNBKgZfWk התרנגולים - שיר אהבה חיילי Atarnegolim On Stage Market N 5:27 שיר השוק (מחרוזת תרנגולים) Atarnegolim On Stage Love of Nature N 4:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NDFVjvPfyu0 תרנגולים - אוהבי הטבע Atarnegolim On Stage Group of songs N 5:26 שיר השוק (מחרוזת תרנגולים) Atarnegolim On Stage Did They Ever Told You N Ha'Tarnegolim - התרנגולים - Atarnegolim Pictures Elifelet N השיר אליפלט של התרנגולים Aya Korem On Stage שחקי שחקי 3:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vA9PPYv_z6s שחקי שחקי : אני מאמין -איה כורם Aya Korem On Stage החיטה צומחת שוב http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lt95AWuoy20 איה כורם - החיטה צומחת שוב AyarkonThreo Video What a Beautiful Day N 2:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEy6-faVlN0 שלישית גשר הירקון - איזה יום יפה AyarkonThreo Pictures Ayelet N 3:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDIJ3k-R3Aw שלישיית גשר הירקון - איילת AyarkonThreo On Stage Love of construction workers N 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HSAzik_69g אהבת פועלי הבניין - AyarkonThreo Pictures Why you are not N 1:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1EykLCPNZU שלישיית גשר הירקון למה את לא Dana 4:15 Israel - Dana International Dudu Topaz On Stage Oranzada C 4:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bqxK0l1cYc דודו טופז- אורנג'דה Dudu Topaz On Stage C 4:34 דודו טופז - פליטת פה - מיסים Edna Lev On Stage Soul Friend H 3:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FF2FojIDP3I עדנה לב - ידיד נפש - Edna Lev On Stage Two Sisters I 2:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhEXzfBt-qQ שתי אחיות - עדנה לב Edna Lev Pictures My Flag I 3:30 עדנה לב - הדגל שלי Gali Atari On Stage Day Come L 3:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zchvqVa51xw גלי עטרי - בוא היום Gali Atari On Stage Don't Know L 2:24 גלי עטרי - לא יודעת Gali Atari Picture Dream Prince 3:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBsGgDnqfx8 גלי עטרי - נסיך החלומות Gali Atari On Stage Hallelujah I 3:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C33kO3fvjkI Eurovision 1979 Israel - " HALLELUJAH" Lyrics H.. Gali Atari On Stage Start from Beginning I 3:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnibkk6wiXk הכל עובר חביבי - החגיגה נגמרת Geula Gil Picture Akotel I 4:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnijMVdxkz4 הכותל - גאולה גיל Haim Topol Picture He didn't Know her name N/L http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kczhke7v7cs חיים טופול - הוא לא ידע את שמה Haim Topol On Stage Salah Shabati 19 N 4:09 סאלח שבתי - משיח הזקן Sallah Haim Kishon Intrview Kishon about the movie Salah N 7:01 Kishon Haim Kishon Picture Salah Shabati 1988 N 1:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6NlI-3MNS0 אח יה ראב - סלאח שבתי - 1988 Haim Moshe On Stage Thank You G 2:49 Haim Moshe Toda (Thank You) Haim Moshe Pictures My Star L 3:42 Haim Moshe - Hakohav Shel Haim Moshe Pictures I swear L 3:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1huVu3GcAg חיים משה - נשבע Haim Moshe Pictures Aisha L 4:19 Haim Moshe- Aisha- Hebrew Haim Moshe On Stage Hahvat Chaiai L 4:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsdjA-WPYPo חיים משה - אהבת חיי Hagashash Hachiver Picture Water TO King David N 2:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXb2zd40_yw מים לדוד המלך Hagashash Hachiver Picture Uzi Uzi N 1:15 עוזי עוזי Hagashash Hachiver Picture N 3:40 הגשש החיוור - בזק שלום Hagashash Hachiver On Stage Telephone Song N 4:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSqiD9JF_V4 הגשש החיוור-שיר הטלפון Hagashash Hachiver On Stage Zarbuvit N 2:47 הגשש החיוור - זרבובית - Hagashash Hachiver On Stage Basket Ball N 8:31 הגשש החיוור - כדורסל Hagashash Hachiver On Stage N 6:30 הגשש החיוור-מבחן ללהקת הנח"ל Hagashash Hachiver Biography N 10:02 פשנל - הגששים - תעוד - Hagashash Hachiver On Stage Egypt prison N 3:14 מר חסון בשבי המצרי Hagashash Hachiver Picture N 7:13 הגשש החיוור-שירת הברבור Hagashash Hachiver On Stage N 3:43 טלתרום - הגששים - Hagashash Hachiver On Stage הגשש החיוור-מבחן ללהקת הנח"ל 6:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hnjfw0BdOgc&NR=1 Hagashash Hachiver On Stage Shikea - Mas Hahnasa 4:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tMQ2Wg9q3E&feature=player_embedded Hagashash Hachiver On Stage זאת שמעל לכל המצופה 2:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9POrLwTx7HA Hagashash Hachiver On Stage עובדים עלינו עבודה עברית 6:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlJHxZMXIuI Ilan Ilanit On Stage Already Past Mid N/L 2:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqP5Ae1Fvcs אילנית - כבר אחרי חצות Ilanit On Stage Balalika N/L 4:16 Ilanit - Balalaika Ilanit On Stage Country Country I 3:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuTq1bNVbSA אילנית - ארץ ארץ ארץ Ilan Ilanit On Stage Every Man Got a Star N/L 1:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkP4DeP3t2o אילן ואילנית - לכל אדם כוכב Ilanit On Stage Ey Sham L 2:50 Eurovision 1973- Israel Ilan Ilanit On Stage Guliver 3:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfC7C-gHikc אילנית - גוליבר Ilan Ilanit On Stage How good to die in the See 2:14 אילן ואילנית - מה טוב למות בים - Ilanit Picture I am Israelit I 3:22 אילנית - ישראלית Ilanit On Stage If My Star Will Fall N/L 4:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNeEkwfGksQ אילנית - אם יפול הכוכב שלי Ilanit On Stage Love is a Song For Two L 3:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRtEYpVBq2M אילנית - אהבה היא שיר לשניים Ilanit On Stage Mid week Day 3:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEr3vL_MOzg אילנית - שיר של יום חולין Ilanit On Stage Mother and Her Son 4:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFDxrg5xHE8 אילנית - אם ובנה Ilan Ilanit On Stage Next Year I 2:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYYo00JbCks אילן ואילנית בשנה הבאה - שנות Ilanit On Stage Nehama 3:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kGGeH03Lvg אילנית - נחמה Ilanit On Stage Nisan's Hamsin 3:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cg4KovR8wVY אילנית - חמסין של ניסן Ilanit Picture Old Picture 3:05 תצלום ישן - אילנית Ilanit On Stage On The Way I 3:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tz61fiE9NIc אילנית - אל הדרך Ilanit On Stage On The Way I 2:46 אילנית-ושוב נצאה אל הדרך Ilanit Picture Only In Meantime 3:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNO15emNtG8 אילנית - רק בינתיים Ilanit On Stage Part in The World 3:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTs6XquTF9Q אילנית - חלק בעולם Ilan Ilanit On Stage Ringoli 3:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ow2Y6Czl6c אילן ואילנית - רינגולי Ilanit Picture Terza Dimon Love L 3:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsbFy7lnO2Q אילנית - אהבתה של תרזה דימון Ilanit On Stage The Path to the Vilage I 2:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFKxzGY7IxE אילנית - בשביל אל הכפר Ilanit On Stage To Go Slave Following You L 2:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJGDE6ov_rM אילנית - ללכת שבי אחריך Ilan Ilanit Picture Why Why I 4:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDzjY78ke7c אילן ואילנית למה למה Ilanit Picture Wonderful Country 3:18 ארץ נהדרת - אילנית Ilan Ilanit On Stage Yehezkel 2:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZuZE6sDLPvA אילן ואילנית - יחזקאל Ilan Ilanit הלילה הולך בשדרות:משירי נעמי שמר-אילנית 4:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cm-wzSFWBkA Children On Stage On his Palm He Will Bring H 3:17 על כפיו יביא Margalit Tsanany On Stage As You Know B 3:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfiScDtMRmk מרגלית צנעני - כמו שאתה יודע Margalit Tsanany On Stage Bad Boy Tel Aviv I 2:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uzj7vCcMb4 מרגלית צנעני - ילד רע תל אביב Margalit Tsanany Picture Menta L 4:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6mB6JJ7KY0s מרגלית צנעני - מנטה Margalit Tsanany Picture Return to Me L 3:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzqIFH_t9Js מרגלית צנעני - נערי שובה אלי Margalit Tsanany On Stage בחיים תמיד צריך מזל 3:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nq7Sghn_Z9c Neomi Shemer On Stage נעמי שמר - לו יהי 3:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpp8XENcuBk&NR=1&feature=endscreen Neomi Shemer On Stage שנה טובה- נעמי שמר 3:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skYeVk80Eo0 Neomi Shemer On Stage Naomi Shemer הווידאופדיה: נעמי שמר 2:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXLCuAMc3Sg Neomi Shemer Picture על כל אלה 3:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBlEx2bIRNI Ofra Haza On Stage Bekerem Taiman 3:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QdezenSM48 בכרם תימן Ofra Haza On Stage Chai I 3:07 Ofra Haza-Chai Ofra Haza On Stage Chai I 3:19 Ofra Haza - Hi - Eurovision Ofra Haza On Stage Daw Da Hiyn M 4:07 Ofra Haza - Daw Da Hiya Ofra Haza On Stage Gabriel I 3:05 Ofra Haza - Gabriel Ofra Haza On Stage Im Nin'Alu M 2:06 Ofra Haza - Im Nin'Alu 1978 Ofra Haza On Stage Jerusalem of Gold I 5:19 Ofra Haza - Yerushalayim Shel Zahav Ofra Haza On Stage Kadish H 5:36 Ofra Haza - Kaddish Ofra Haza On Stage Leorech Hayam L 4:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-fC1DPon9g Ofra Haza - Leorech Hayam - Ofra Haza On Stage Love Song L 5:25 Ofra Haza - Love Song Ofra Haza On Stage Rachamim H 3:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4NhzYcC8HY Ofra Haza - Rachamim Ofra Haza On Stage Shabat Ha malka H 3:21 Ofra Haza - Shabat ha-malka Ofra Haza On Stage Shir ha Shirim H 3:11 Ofra Haza - Shir ha-shirim Ofra Haza On Stage Six Sence L 4:08 Ofra Haza - Sixth Sense Ofra Haza On Stage Someone always walks with me 3:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cht_YCVxryE Ofra Haza - Someone always walks with me Ofra Haza On Stage Taiman Popular Song M 3:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE3WpSHQCdY עפרה חזה - שיר עממי תימני Ofra Haza On Stage Tfila H 2:33 ofra haza-tfila(prayer) Ofra Haza On Stage The blooming Sng L 2:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUm3HMDsWg4 עופרה חזה - שיר הפריחה Ofra Haza On Stage What your eyes telling N/L 2:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eoqR7_wDyr4 מה אומרות עינייך Ofra Haza On Stage הווידאופדיה: עפרה חזה 3:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mbUlbiwb5go Rika Zarai Pictures Gan Ashikmim N/L 3:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2evf_BwACs ריקה זראי - גן השקמים Rika Zarai On Stage Hava Nagila I 1:31 Rika Zarai - Hava nagila Rita Pictures Befor the Night is Over L 5:13 ריטה - לפני שהלילה נגמר Rita On Stage Betray L 4:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1HrshL2Nj4I ריטה - בגידה Rita On Stage I am Living from Day to Day L 5:33 ריטה - "אני חיה לי מיום ליום" Rita On Stage I am Living from Day to Day L 5:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-Ouk6A9fd4 ריטה - אני חיה לי מיום ליום Rita On Stage Path of escape L 3:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Roi8jO91MLE ריטה - שביל הבריחה Rita Pictures Shevua L 4:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6iEZzWcckM ריטה ורמי קליינשטיין - שבועה Rita Pictures Thousand Tiger 4:24 לאלף נמר ריטה Rita On Stage To Cry L 4:12 ריטה בשיר "לבכות" מתוך אהבה Rita On Stage Their were Nights N/L 4:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N--eQb-7s9A ריטה - "היו לילות" Rita On Stage Until you Leave 4:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ao8DuBrYn-k ריטה "עד שתעזוב" Rita On Stage Will you hear My Voice N/L 5:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxOBLR8DrY4 ריטה - התשמע קולי (זמר נוגה) Rivka Zohar Pictures אורינה 3:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7uilFiNXm8 Rivka Zohar Pictures בן יפה נולד http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AJKdcPId1o Rivka Zohar On Stage דרך מוצא 3:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWr65CtTR4E Rivka Zohar On Stage זמר נוגה I 2:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YuG18r9U8Q רבקה זוהר - זמר נוגה/התשמע Rivka Zohar On Stage חלקת אלוהים H 3:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWz_8j03vIo רבקה זוהר - חלקת אלוהים Rivka Zohar On Stage הדרך אל הכפר I 2:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=or952udxTV0 רבקה זוהר - הדרך אל הכפר Rivka Zohar On Stage מה אברך 4:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=busTaPsPwzk Rivka Zohar On Stage מה אברך 3:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUMS4BCNf3E Rivka Zohar On Stage עבריה I 3:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yw4jUm4_3E רבקה זוהר - עבריה Rivka Zohar On Stage על כפיו יביא 4:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKvh6oFMPa8 רבקה זהר קאלו - על כפיו יביא Rivka Zohar On Stage על כפיו יביא 1:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jo--hNio9Po Rivka Zohar Video על כפיו יביא יורם טהרלב 4:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIm2flr8shw Rivka Zohar Pictures רגע הנצחון 3:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-eLYDSZQ4Q Rivka Zohar Pictures רבי עקיבא 3:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRHoL3Dqrlo Sarit Hadad Pictures A little Crazy M 4:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PES7UqN6uv0 קצת משוגעת - קליפ מיוחד Sarit Hadad On Stage Carry a Pray H 4:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsJJM6Q3Ynw שרית חדד - נושאת תפילה - קליפ Sarit Hadad On Stage Celebration I 4:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3fPfVCZxig חגיגה - קליפ מיוחד Sarit Hadad On Stage Come Come Come I 3:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDvi1Bq2IWM שרית חדד Sarit Hadad Pictures Free L 4:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0fsM6Elu5c שרית חדד - חופשיה Sarit Hadad On Stage French Parfum L 2:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1OVvNr6ul4 שרית חדד-בושם צרפתי Sarit Hadad On Stage Get out of my Life L 3:00 שרית חדד Sarit Hadad Pictures Haval al Azman L 4:19 חבל על הזמן Sarit Hadad On Stage In the Heat of Tel Aviv I 3:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUpsGW4UpH4 בחום של תל אביב - שרית חדד Sarit Hadad On Stage Mid week Day 3:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7g9g5yhd4So שרית חדד - שיר של יום חולין Sarit Hadad On Stage On Yours and Mine L 4:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKctjH17Ne4 sarit hadad - עלייך ועליי Sarit Hadad On Stage Only Love Will Bring Love L 2:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eERHHt5jCxo שרית חדד-רק אהבה תביא אהבה Sarit Hadad On Stage Only You L 3:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6nmRuEoVnw שרית חדד-רק אתה Sarit Hadad On Stage Part of me L 3:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=053DzMxX79s חתיכה מחיי - שרית חדד Sarit Hadad On Stage Take it all L 3:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=haBH6tKpk5g שרית חדד-קח את הכל Sarit Hadad On Stage This who Watch Over Me L 3:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmQvh3vz5_0 זה ששומר עליי Sarit Hadad On Stage To Die From Love L 3:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ipUoAjbYEqc שרית חדד - למות מאהבה - קליפ Sarit Hadad On Stage To See The Pain L 4:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TdxWy9jdng לראות את הכאב ( Sarit Hadad On Stage You are the Light L 4:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Afpv0CNBWZk שרית חדד אתה האור Shimon Israeli Pictures Here my house front of Golan I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixn2WNmjp8E שמעון ישראלי - כאן ביתי אל מול שייקה אופיר On Stage מנצח המקהלה 7:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux292BQGPxw שייקה אופיר ורבקה מיכאלי - מנצח המקהלה Shlomo Artzi On Stage אהבתיה https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUdc66xRGx0 Shlomo Artzi On Stage הבלדה על ברוך L 3:01 Eurovision 1975- Israel Shlomo Artzi On Stage הבלדה על ברוך I 3:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h3jybzQiOk שלמה ארצי - הבלדה על ברוך Shlomo Artzi On Stage בשל תפוח L 4:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAmyaYTjFh8 שלמה ארצי - בשל תפוח Shlomo Artzi Pictures שינויי מזג האויר 5:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t__f_mvNbHo שלמה ארצי - שינויי מזג האויר Shlomo Artzi On Stage אני נושא עמי 1:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qElu0zO63pM שלמה ארצי - אני נושא עמי Shlomo Artzi On Stage תתארו לכם 4:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYmy3t2Z0VI שלמה ארצי - תתארו לכם Shlomo Artzi On Stage רק עלה 4:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87GeSyzi7YI שלמה ארצי - רק עלה Shlomo Artzi On Stage היא לא יודעת מה 5:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHDQ-JHI6Z8 שלמה ארצי - היא לא יודעת מה Shlomo Artzi On Stage פתאום קם אדם 2:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx35zvc6RHo שלמה ארצי-פתאום קם אדם Shlomo Artzi On Stage זה מה שנשאר 4:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zk_cTSeLUk שלמה ארצי - זה מה שנשאר Shlomo Artzi Pictures האמיתי - קליפ 4:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3wPe4gIBSw שלמה ארצי - האמיתי - קליפ Shlomo Artzi On Stage אומרים ישנה ארץ 2:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0SWZP3DlHE שלמה ארצי - אומרים ישנה ארץ Shlomo Artzi On Stage בן ארצי - תחת שמי I 5:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAa0e7apG20 שלמה ארצי - בן ארצי - תחת שמי Shlomo Artzi On Stage נצמדנו L 3:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RiqOuKCCa4 שלמה ארצי-נצמדנו Shlomo Artzi On Stage מהן המילים 3:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfIzYSCxioQ שלמה ארצי - מהן המילים Shlomo Artzi On Stage You and me 2:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rth5O37RsTU At Va'Ani - Eurovision - Kdam Shoshana Damari On Stage Calaniot I 4:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHq3bb4J1Ww שושנה דמארי - כלניות Shoshana Damari Pictures Need to ring twice N/L 5:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKPfbwcbuBA שושנה דמארי - צריך לצלצל Shoshana Damari On Stage How could it be N/L 2:17 שושנה דמארי הן אפשר - Shoshana Damari On Stage In front of Mount Saini I 2:18 שושנה דמארי - מול הר סיני - Shoshana Damari On Stage Las Battle I 4:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xj99Kpsnr3w שושנה דמארי - הקרב האחרון Shoshana Damari On Stage Light of the Memories N 2:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=xBoCjojeyTA שושנה דמארי - לאור הזכרונות Shoshana Damari On Stage Miram Daughter of Nissim M 2:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVrfbqt188g שושנה דמארי - מרים בת ניסים Shoshana Damari On Stage Or I 1:50 שושנה דמארי - אור Shoshana Damari On Stage Return Daughter of Jerusalem N 3:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2WeElCNm8c שושנה דמארי - שובי בת ירושלים Shoshana Damari On Stage There was A Time N/L 2:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt0dDcOWMOE שושנה דמארי - היו זמנים Shoshana Damari On Stage Two Roses N/L 3:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5CFC-Mh_sg שושנה דמארי - שני שושנים Shula Chen On Stage שולה חן- בוא הביתה 2:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qAmdWC5dbs שולה חן - אמא Shuli Nathan On Stage Jerusalem of Gold I 5:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6B9qaPBbhs שולי נתן - ירושלים של זהב Shuli Nathan Pictures Let it be I 3:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6zN9U7mxrM חוה אלברשטיין - לו יהי Uzi Chitman On Stage Adon Olam H 3:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AmUdGb6eSM עוזי חיטמן ועודד בן-חור - אדון Uzi Chitman On Stage Born for Peace I 3:07 עוזי חיטמן - נולדתי לשלום Skasta Atex On Stage Born for Peace I 2:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkObTTDhu2A להקת סקסטה - נולדתי לשלום Uzi Chitman Pictures Childrens Songs N 2:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=693Z7J94Qg0 עוזי חיטמן - שירי ילדות Uzi Chitman On Stage Group of Songs N 5:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSukGHr65jo Uzzi. Uzi Chitman On Stage אני יודע שאת יודעת 3:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=fp0bMQWBPt8 Uzi Chitman On Stage I Pretend 2:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__95fxymizQ עוזי חיטמן - עושה את עצמי Uzi Chitman On Stage Like Gypsy B 3:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOqeNa1STv4 Yigal Bashan & Uzi Chitman Uzi Chitman Pictures Like Gypsy B 3:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3-8p5RkPOw שלישיית הופה היי - כמו צועני Uzi Chitman On Stage My God H 2:58 עוזי חיטמן - רציתי שתדע עוזי חיטמן - רציתי שתדע Uzi Chitman On Stage Purim Songs Ho 8:08 מחרוזת שירי פורים עוזי חיטמן חני נחמיאס Uzi Chitman On Stage Quite an orchestra 3:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeFXQX0YJ0I עוזי חיטמן - תזמורת של ממש Uzi Chitman On Stage This Land I 4:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfhC-4fWR24 עוזי חיטמן - הארץ הזו Uzi Chitman On Stage We remain in the country B/I 3:07 הופה היי - אנחנו נשארים בארץ Uzi Chitman On Stage כתבה על מותו של עוזי חיטמן N 5:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcfTEhGuq6E כתבה על מותו של עוזי חיטמן מערוץ Yardena Arazi On Stage אדם אחר 3:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgb5Jm9wmeo ירדנה ארזי ויהורם גאון - אדם אחר Yardena Arazi On Stage אינני 4:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgI4cS-VNc4 Yardena Arazi On Stage אישה חדשה 4:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGdVNkR43Pw Yardena Arazi On Stage אליהו הנביא 1:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7Ut9y7hquk Yardena Arazi On Stage אתה לי ארץ 3:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ow3t-4X1rHM Yardena Arazi On Stage באתי אליך 3:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LExiYHGfGgY Yardena Arazi On Stage בושם על עורי 4:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poKL04IEZLg Yardena Arazi On Stage בן אדם 3:02 Yardena Arazi - Ben adam Yardena Arazi On Stage בת הדייג 3:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkoHEJQ4ZUk Yardena Arazi On Stage הביתה 4:06 Yardena Arazi - Habaita 2006 Yardena Arazi On Stage ההצגה הגדולה 3:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Bn9WtSYWbU Yardena Arazi On Stage ההצגה הגדולה 4:45 Yardena Arazi ירדנה ארזי 1985 Yardena Arazi Pictures הודעה נמסרה למשפחה 4:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TlLORWEzik Yardena Arazi On Stage היא רוקדת 3:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tul8sum3_NU Yardena Arazi On Stage הכינור הנאמן 2:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2dxYPyhXGE Yardena Arazi On Stage הפרח בגני 2:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyHRHlOYgPg ירדנה ארזי ואנריקו מסיאס - הפרח Yardena Arazi On Stage ושמה לא תבוא 4:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jMX_7o28P_s Yardena Arazi On Stage חופים 1:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xlOT9Eem0I Yardena Arazi On Stage טום בלהליקה 2:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsXgVow7Vvc "Tumbalalayka" 1979 ירדנה ארזי ומייק בורשטיין Yardena Arazi On Stage יש ונדמה 4:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRSOaKeev7I Yardena Arazi On Stage כשהצועני אוהב 4:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=3-vg4KnzIqI&feature=endscreen Yardena Arazi On Stage לא נעצור 3:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eo97g6leRIU Yardena Arazi On Stage מגע אקסוטי 3:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OT5rzVybvE Yardena Arazi On Stage מה נתת לי http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rw_jqIF5Ujg דוד קריבושי-ירדנה ארזי 'מה נתת לי' Yardena Arazi On Stage מה נתת לי M 4:05 Yardena Arazi "Ma Natata Li" Yardena Arazi Pictures מה קורה אחי 3:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bEzzFR8QBE Yardena Arazi On Stage מוזיקה נשארת 2:39 Yardena arazi "Musica Nisheret" 1982 Yardena Arazi On Stage מול הר סיני I 3:27 מול הר סיני- ירדנה ארזי ומרגלית Yardena Arazi On Stage מחרוזת צועני 7:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=fvwp&v=1Irpy0XMKV4 Yardena Arazi On Stage עגילי דמאר 3:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGTh3tMSQUk Yardena Arazi On Stage עוד נגיע 3:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNwL345Aap0 Yardena Arazi On Stage עיניים שחורות 2:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19yxAqBGsrY Yardena Arazi On Stage קו האהבה L 4:13 Yardena Arazi "Kav Yardena Arazi On Stage קרוב לים L 2:53 Yardena arazi "Karov Yardena Arazi Pictures שבילי הרגש 4:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAZMpAOF9mo Yardena Arazi On Stage שהשמש תעבור עלי 3:33 1985 "ירדנה ארזי "שהשמש Yardena Arazi On Stage שוב בתמונה 2:59 Yardena Arazi - Shuv Batmuna Yardena Arazi On Stage שיר הרעות 3:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw8-CVakruA Yardena Arazi On Stage שיר של יום חולין 3:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbCVdXFsNEQ ירדנה ארזי ואבי פרץ - שיר של יום חולין Yardena Arazi On Stage שירו שיר אמן 3:27 Yardena Arazi "Shiru Shir Yardena Arazi On Stage שירת העשבים 2:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir7RYfpBvTI Yardena Arazi On Stage תן ברכה 3:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McGEkxjSNig Yoram Gaon Pictures אותך 3:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqabuPZ34v0 Yoram Gaon On Stage אלף נשיקות http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S71UFLn6haQ Yoram Gaon Pictures איילת אהבים http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5X6Rr_R7_c Yoram Gaon Pictures איפה את אהובה 4:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wtTjixNCXo Yoram Gaon Pictures איפה הן הבחורות ההן 3:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1yX5cnv-5k Yoram Gaon On Stage אל תשליכני לעת זקנה 4:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cN8BjWxI_N0 Yoram Gaon Pictures אמא אמא 3:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z01We-EZ4X8 Yoram Gaon On Stage אני עושה לי מנגינות 4:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMxBhkXDUEo יהורם גאון - אני עושה לי מנגינות Yoram Gaon Pictures אנחנו לא נפסיק לשיר 3:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3jgDXgeUP8 Yoram Gaon Pictures ארץ צבי 4:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ4huXMxk9M Yoram Gaon On Stage בואי נשוב אל הטנגו 3:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hE7tDvZQQOQ Yoram Gaon Pictures בית אבי 2:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BE7UVO2B6m4 Yoram Gaon On Stage בלדה לחובש 4:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAUaQH-MRes Yoram Gaon On Stage בפרדס ליד השוקת 3:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QYzplO-pZ4 Yoram Gaon On Stage גשר אלנבי I 3:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcBaQjzHnc0 יהורם גאון - גשר אלנבי - Yoram Gaon On Stage הכניסיני תחת כנפך 4:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I1IOFWbIY3A Yoram Gaon On Stage המלחמה האחרונה 2:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nNKtWYy6d8 Yoram Gaon On Stage הנני כאן N/L 4:27 יהורם גאון / "הנני כאן", "איפה את Yoram Gaon On Stage השיר אלייך 4:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39OmpuzqtGg יהורם גאון - השיר אלייך Yoram Gaon Pictures השר משה מונטיפיורי H/I 6:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KbMQk7beQg יהורם גאון - השר משה מונטיפיורי Yoram Gaon Pictures ידיד נפש H 4:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISMl0FucQJI ידיד נפש Yoram Gaon On Stage יש מקום 3:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP2LhHBBXIg Yoram Gaon On Stage כולנו יהודים 16:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKgP6rLc6CY Yoram Gaon On Stage כל הכבוד I 2:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9264Eek_Sqk יהורם גאון - כל הכבוד Yoram Gaon Pictures לחיי העם הזה 3:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhMaTgxH61A Yoram Gaon On Stage לילה לילה N/L 3:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQVMN5IR9VI יהורם גאון - לילה לילה Yoram Gaon Pictures מה אומרות עינייך 3:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcmRW1LjL-c Yoram Gaon On Stage מעל פסגת הר הצופים I 3:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3ZZgDO2smg ורם גאון - מעל פסגת הר הצופים Yoram Gaon Pictures ניגון עתיק 4:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxFvguvvgok Yoram Gaon On Stage עוד לא אהבתי די N/L 2:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CoXMnh6ORZo יהורם גאון-עוד לא אהבתי די Yoram Gaon On Stage קומי צאי 1:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SN6C3bc8VH4 Yoram Gaon Pictures קזבלן, תרד ממני קזבלן 3:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_kljBeKxiU Yoram Gaon On Stage רוזה N/L 3:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edldH2zKsMs יהורם גאון - רוזה Yoram Gaon Pictures שלום לך ארץ נהדרת 3:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgvmC-F5jsE Yoram Gaon On Stage מחרוזת שירים עם דודו טופז 10:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeVsJrlTIs4 Yoram Gaon On Stage רומנסרו ספרדי עם יוסי בנאי ,47:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkAZHtcEJCM Yossi Bannay On Stage על הדבש ועל העוקץ 4:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zujBNRZldvU Yossi Bannay On Stage בחולות 2:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmDsfbgPxfo יוסי בנאי - בחולות Yossi Bannay On Stage מערכון בורקס 7:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VREJfswzQE יוסי בנאי ורבקה מיכאלי - בורקס Yossi Bannay On Stage עברית קשה שפה 4:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wKEYnNPsms יוסי בנאי ורבקה מיכאלי - עברית Yossi Bannay On Stage נשים נשים 1:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pX_SaUQ28ds יוסי בנאי - נשים נשים Yossi Bannay On Stage רינה 4:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJgMxTfnESg יוסי בנאי ויונה עטרי - רינה Yossi Bannay On Stage שיכור ולא מיין 3:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilYVvzE8cEs יוסי בנאי - שיכור ולא מיין Yossi Bannay On Stage הטלפון 5:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lcg2HXhzLIs יוסי בנאי ורבקה מיכאלי - מערכון IDF North Com Pictures מלכות החרמון להקת פיקוד הצפון - מלכות החרמון http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsxdXnSemH0 IDF North Com On Stage נשב בחוץ L 3:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKiZw-GStFo להקת פיקוד צפון - בלילה על IDF North Com On Stage בגלל מסמר N 1:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7vESC28Iqo לוליק - להקת פיקוד צפון - בגלל IDF North Com On Stage צילה דגן, יאיר קלינגר ושאול רון טל - ביתי אל מול גולן I 2:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7FnZdMhcaA צילה דגן - ביתי אל מול גולן IDF North Com On Stage כד הקמח N 3:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtk9aEdCyG8 להקת פיקוד צפון - כד הקמח IDF North Com On Stage מתוק מתוק N 4:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSIGy3Yvq04 יגאל בשן ולהקת פיקוד צפון - מתוק IDF North Com Pictures גשם אחרון 3:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBVycgx6WTo להקת פיקוד צפון - גשם אחרון IDF Central Com Pictures אנחנו מאותו הכפר N/L 3:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iljNf6XqsA להקת פיקוד מרכז - אנחנו מאותו IDF Central Com On Stage גבעת התחמושת I 3:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdzUCvmoPCw להקת פיקוד מרכז - גבעת IDF Central Com On Stage יא ליל N 3:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzjjfEORfqA להקת פיקוד מרכז - יא ליל IDF Central Com On Stage מסביב למדורה N 4:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoLIgmbD2fA להקת פיקוד מרכז - מסביב IDF South Com. On Stage Israel Country N 2:50 להקת פיקוד דרום - ארץ ישראל IDF South Com. On Stage לאילת http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6_MsZEZR1k&list=PLA4DA60EBD3E35962 IDF Anahal On Stage הרעות N/L 3:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw8-CVakruA להקת הנחל - שיר הרעות IDF Anahal On Stage דינה ברזילי N/L 3:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4MxWKE6Bsg להקת הנחל - דינה ברזילי IDF Anahal On Stage מחרוזת משירי הפלמח N 4:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRi8sBNKIJU להקת הנחל - מחרוזת שירים IDF Anahal בשמלה אדומה N/L 2:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCTKC4Zkb00 להקת הנחל - בשמלה אדומה IDF Artillery On Stage פרחים בקנה N/L http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwvAywMw93M להקת חיל התותחנים - פרחים IDF Artillery On Stage יום חדש N 4:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35MTPiV-4dQ להקת חיל התותחנים - יום חדש IDF Azanhanim On Stage בארץ אהבתי 3:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RbMo9f54vk צוות הווי צנחנים - בארץ אהבתי IDF Azanhanim On Stage למה לא 3:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqr5jHCVRFE צוות הווי הצנחנים - למה לא IDF Chail Ayam On Stage רק בישראל I 1:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H19LanB-eEg להקת חיל הים - רק בישראל IDF Chail Ayam On Stage מה הברך H 3:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKXwsYqPGC0 להקת חיל הים - מה אברך IDF Chail Ayam On Stage המלח שלי I 2:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCLh39TAk3Q להקת חיל הים - המלח שלי IDF Chail Ayam On Stage אנשי הדממה I 2:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4pbfyVfnCs להקת חיל הים - אנשי הדממה IDF Chail Ayam On Stage על אם הדרך N 3:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZL9x0K92AGM להקת חיל הים - על אם הדרך IDF Chail Ayam On Stage שוטי שוטי ספינתי N 3:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ijz9NKeUTE להקת חיל הים - כשאהיה גדול IDF Chail Ayam On Stage יידישע פיראטען N 3:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y0z4su9cCg להקת חיל הים - יידישע פיראעטן IDF Tank On Stage Tank batelion Group N 3:28 להקת גייסות השריון Izhar Cohen On Stage Ah Bah Nee Bee 1978 3:13 Israel 1978 Eurovision - "Ah-Bah-Nee-Bee" - Win... Hakol Over Habib On Stage Tonight 1981 3:12 Eurovision 1981- Israel Avi Toledano On Stage Hora 1982 4:16 Eurovision 82 - Israel Izhar Cohen On Stage Ole Ole 1985 2:57 Eurovision 1985- Israel Gili and Galit On Stage King Way 1989 3:08 Eurovision Israe Moshe & Orna On Stage Kan 1991 3:18 eurovision israel 1991- "kan" Harel Skaat and Maya Buskila On Stage Ha Lala 2005 5:24 Harel Skaat and Maya On Stage Ha Lala 2005 3:03 Ha Laila (Eurovision Israel) יעקב בודו - שיר הטלפון - ברומנית Rom.3:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3smmONjneUE Actor name Movie Name Lang. Length You-Tube LINK Period Translations Movies Stewart Granger Salome (1953) English 1:38:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyREn1-mCec The Vikings English 1:51:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFes1Rl2l0Q Richard Harris The Count of Monte Cristo English 2:11:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=qzefViZ6UoU&feature=endscreen Rod Steiger The Battle of Waterloo English 2:08:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKmqRqY0RLg&feature=endscreen Napoleon John Wayne The Conqueror English 1:46:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuTWe2OLdco Mongol Gary Cooper For Whom the bell Tolls English 2:45:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ok5VxzxjP6w Spanish Civil war Maureen O'Hara. How Green Was My Valley English 1:54:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T217TPprxgQ The Battle of Arhem English 1:43:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2obwt4n1G0 Documentary The Battle of Berlin English 1:55:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qo95rTt9ikU&feature=endscreen Documentary The Battle of Britain English 1:54:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52YOKT_O10U Documentary The Battle of France English 1:55:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbKYbLUkIpk Documentary The Battle for Italy English 1:55:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLd4REpB24s Documentary The Battle of Kursk English 1:36:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22xpNBJCS4U Documentary The Battle of Manchuria English 1:37:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBuMDG2TvcY Documentary The Battle of Midway English 1:54:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w30FkSXyTE Documentary The Battle of Normandy English 1:55:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_B-0iNnWWA Documentary The Batlle of Pearl Harbor English 1:39:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni_C4Ui06ck Documentary The Battle for Russia English 1:55:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAfcOYKMPP4 Documentary The Battle of Stalingrad English 1:55:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZAsXB73TXSc Documentary The Battle of the Atlantic English 1:55:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21qqkC1cWvE Documentary The Battle for North Africa English 1:55:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RCw8OIrlAs Documentary Sworn to Secrecy: Secrets of War: Israeli Intelligence English 51:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAPbSFxWnWU Mosassad & P.M Golda Meir''s revenge -Mossad -Operation Bayone English 46:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wovg2yJQLAc 20th Century Battlefields 1973 Middle East English 58:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGpYOyRp2gY Paul Newman אקסודוס חלק-1 Exodus English 1:26:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CzB51N5cnQ תרגום לעברית Paul Newman אקסודוס חלק-2 Exodus English 1:52:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pm4dQqtrN5E Israel independent תרגום לעברית Kirk Douglas Cast a Giant Shadow English 2:12:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jCWegQseTk Getto English 1:46:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_r9QZ5u8Xk0 תרגום לעברית John Wayne JET PILOT (1950/1957) English 1:52:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0foBcQ2eW8 Kindertransport into the arm of Stranger English 1:52:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fzyg7chM4XA Gregory Peck Night People (1954) English 1:29:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUJc_r-zw7U John Wayne OPERATION PACIFIC English 1:44:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LP_QP-0ilpw Ben Affleck Pear Harbor English 2:55:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0SyK0xZA6s תרגום לעברית Gregory Peck Pork Chop Hill (1959) English 1:34:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ER_tQT-7RBk George Segal The Bridge at Remagen English 1:53:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gN0VqyBqApc&feature=endscreen Kirk Douglas The Final Countdown English 1:38:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=2ova3XYM_ec&NR=1 Gregory Peck The Gun of Navaron English 2:37:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBPwdbqyCKA Robert Mitchum The Winds of War I English 2:28:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocjEq6NcZOw WW II Robert Mitchum The Winds of War II English 2:25:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqC0eKBW9lQ Robert Mitchum The Winds of War III English 1:37:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtx0VbcaRwg Robert Mitchum The Winds of War IV English 1:37:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgw_YNCh2SI Robert Mitchum The Winds of War V English 1:36:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEHd0EZwpBs Robert Mitchum The Winds of War VI English 2:27:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXAF2POxsrw Robert Mitchum The Winds of War VII English 2:27:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRwvF6bG5w8 To End All Wars English 1:52:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxGL4sAA4mY תרגום לעברית Gregory Peck Twelve O_Clock High (1949) English 2:07:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIocheeTwL4 John Wayne SANDS OF IWO JIMA English 1:45:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2TOj0Bru3nk Robert Carlyle The Rise Of Hitler English 2:32:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4vBrboE4-I Daniel Craig The Trench English 1:34:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QUld96TzJs Meril Stripe THE WEISS FAMILY HOLOCAUST (1-2) English 3:30:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnoDIlc3Upo Meril Stripe THE WEISS FAMILY HOLOCAUST (2-2) English 3:29:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mybnt9JsJhg Jon Voight Uprising (2001) English 2:32:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fT5MBHWZpY Robert Duval Broken Trail English 2:56:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URH4cSQ1a9U&feature=endscreen Gary Cooper Freindly Persuasion English 2:17:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wah8xvWifhk John Wayne McLintock English 2:06:48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gR77Iulpy8 Gregory Peck Only the Valiant English 1:44:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbRn8TqITXc Kevin Costner Open Range English 2:13:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0_2umf428o&feature=endscreen Subtitled Richard Boon Rio Conchos English 1:42:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm4L3u3Nd6E John Wayne Rio Lobo English 1:54:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9fmVzwZFGI John Wayne Stagecoach English 1:34:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LkzpaJMXYc Kirk Douglas The big Trees English 1:29:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ouEHSN2xB4 Western Joe McCrea The Gunfight at Dodge City English 1:17:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGi3HXqZ4AM Kirk Douglas The Indian Fighter English 1:24:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVu5oI9i-2A Gary Cooper Vera Cruz English 1:29:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-3rX9hUlGQ Gary Cooper Blowing Wild English 1:25:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0vFUUkPQjg Female Perversions Italian 1:44:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bZpb3mMt4I Sidney Poitier Guess Who's Coming To Dinner English 1:43:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LffDuu2NqPM Hear the Silence English 1:38:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rT-2S7L-N9c תרגום לעברית Holiday in Handcuffs English 1:29:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7Ef16t-xio תרגום לעברית Sidney Poitier In the Heat of the Night English 1:49:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3nsRKtbGnw Richard Widmark Kiss of Death English 1:34:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssrg4xPxAPA Drama Sandra Bullock Love Potion #9 (1992) English 1:36:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHkcYCRjr2Y My Daughter Secret English 1:30:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQBH2W4hklQ Charles Bronson Once Upon a Time in the West (1968) English 2:38:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d79HQhC_v5E Sidney Poitier Raisin in the Sun English 2:07:70 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLQcdk_GRgM&NR=1&feature=endscreen Simone Signoret ROOM AT THE TOP (1959) English 1:57:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JT7MqBd0LV8 Simone Signoret THE DAY AND THE HOUR (1963) English 1:43:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXCVJEKII3s Ed Norton The illusionist English 1:48:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I14rA7W36r8 Gregory Peck The Man In The Gray Flannel Suit English 2:33:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEWZpUhDu8g The Pattern English 1:33:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTZhMm29FFk James Gardner The Perfect Gift English 1:57:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iy3gZ-QbiAU תרגום לעברית Dean Martin The Wrecking English 1:45:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVs9e0dUl9E Eric Stark Time Expired English 1:32:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1aV4xAWiPM Sidney Poitier To Sir With Love English 1:40:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLkIglFdGlA Kirk Douglas Town without Pity English 1:43:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-Csz4J5V38 Topol Fiddler on the Roof English 3:00:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hdm2CKLiJ6Q Audrey Hepburn My Fair Lady (1964) English 2:52:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypHNkKoJpk4 Musical Robert De Niro A Bronx Tale English 2:01:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSyZSjcjQIw A Godfather's Story Part 1 of 2 English 1:22:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=saWCBFccdvI A Godfather's Story Part 2 of 2 English 1:23:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMyIu4jIN8s Harrison Ford Air Force 1 English 1:59:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lL6NWEm0iHc Vanessa Redgrave Bella Mafia (1997) English 2:43:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Kladw6KQI Melissa George Betrayed English 1:38:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGpngcn8644&feature=endscreen&NR=1 תרגום לעברית Alec Baldwin Brooklyn Rules English 1:39:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0ELPTGwzq4 Robert De Niro City By The Sea (De Niro) English 1:44:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHQboF6mcnY Charles Bronson Cold Sweat English 1:33:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZjWEbRqy3w Wesley Snape Contract to kill English 1:38:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3CMGPa-j6s תרגום לעברית Van Damme Death Warrant English 1:29:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25jsQKUYQiA תרגום לעברית Larry Fishburne Deep Cover English 1:47:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=q3-FQPefXB0 Al Pacino Donnie Brasco English 2:04:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTsuv0Yfs7I William Hurt Eight sides to true English 1:30:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lmn7inzoPMg תרגום לעברית Charles Bronson Farewell Friend (1968) English 1:50:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jp6CsDQvK5c Steven Seagal Flight of Fury English 1:38:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUHxfejX0xo Antoni Queen GOTTI (Full Movie) in HD English 1:57:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPD0ezmvdNE#aid=P9ZkfbCJ0Nw Charles Bronson Hard Times English 1:33:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmJhgxSY11s Angelina Jolie Hell's Kitchen NYC(1998) English 1:37:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=914yZXz-iRs Bruce Willis LAST MAN STANDING English 1:41:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=od3pZzaLP8A Jon Voight Most Wanted English 1:38:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOw5N7fitFI Action תרגום לעברית Bruce Willis Play with Fire English 1:37:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mc4M1sRkoVY תרגום לעברית Bruce Willis Red English 1:51:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZZC6oWPy38 RedLine (2007) English 1:33:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PR3I7gKeuGg Van Damme Second in Command English 1:31:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=l6Abbd05p08&NR=1 תרגום לעברית speed without bonderies Eng. 1:36:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plDiy28rxyM&feature=endscreen trans.to hebrew The Betrayed English 1:38:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGpngcn8644 תרגום לעברית Van Damme The black Eagle English 1:37:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_o-wcevXh4 תרגום לעברית Documentary The Gambino Crime Family English 1:30:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5Op6iij5KM#aid=P9ZkfbCJ0Nw John Shea The I possible Spy English 1:28:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7v9doM0-mQ תרגום לעברית Danny Aiello The Last Don 1 English 2:12:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8hVTXDhhVM Danny Aiello The Last Don 2 English 2:07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22iiPmmDk-s The millionair Tour (2013) English 1:20:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBrlMpRVDBg Steven Seagal The Patriot English 1:30:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V41uVAAUDhQ&feature=endscreen Charles Bronson The Valachi Papers English 2:00:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdFRqnt6IcA James Caan "This Thing of Ours" English 1:36:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-IFFxlzFzQ Joe Don Baker Walking Tall 1973 English 2:04:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odH8scMjBVk Walking Tall 1975 English 1:49:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pClAxrWrw_Q Walking Tall The Final Chapter (1977) English 1:52:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwlY-zteegM Wise Girls (USA,2013) English 1:36:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwvcnsa-RQY Nicholas Turturro Witness To The Mob 1998 English 2:51:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d91j55Tfdyw Ben Kingsley Anne Frank: The Whole Story English 3:10:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfVJaramWO8 Eichmann (2007) - full movie English 1:36:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASrZjRVjr6Y Alan Arkin Escape From Sobibor 1987 Full Movie English 2:22:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNjRR9Sfl2c Invisible Empire English 2:14:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIotx1aGtKg תרגום לעברית James Dean James Dean Remembered 1974 English 1:06:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqYs8iISV1Y Spencer Tracy Judgment at Nuremberg English 2:59:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J62XvzlHelk Documentary Robert Duvall The Man Who Captured Eichmann (1996) English 1:32:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ni2qpNC8cm4 The Third Jihad English 1:10:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6oIz46_7ow תרגום לעברית Danny Kaye The inspector general English 1:42:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_E6i2CHdAE Comedy Evgeny Kissin The Gift Of Music - Piano http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MunHV8eYOcM&feature=share Paper clip Project Eng. 01:23:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=g_V6Of63nd8#t=25 תרגום לעברית Shamu show San Diago 2008 Eng. 06:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch_popup?v=701cT-gGRCI&v Biography of President Bill Clinton (Full Documentary) Eng. 3:27:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J38NBmZBSCQ Concerts Abba Show Japan 1978 Eng. 1:54:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9b4GYoFjnRo Abba Movie ABBA The Movie Russ. 1:35:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vhweW_Ce23Y Abba Show USA 1980 Eng. 53:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBWWe-MIyQs Abba Show ABBA Greatest Hits Eng. 1:28:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UO1M3H2kYk Abba Show The Winner Takes it all 1999 Eng. 1:29:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCGFTu2xieY Abba Show ABBA SUPER TROUPER'S 30 YEARS OF ABBA Eng. 1:29:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WYY2XVKXGI Abba Show Germany 2004 (30th anniversary Eng. 1:35:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qzi5cubx2VU Andrea Bocelli Show A Night In Tuscany 1997 Eng. 1:26:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73mogRbFOTo Andrea Bocelli Show "La Boheme" (1998) Italian 1:59:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvby3s0I4jM Andrea Bocelli Show Underthe desert sky 2006 Eng. 1:19:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xp3M5OW8p_U Andrea Bocelli Show Underthe desert sky 2006 Eng. 1:59:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVByTzYL8KI Andrea Bocelli Show Concerto al Colosseo (Full Concert) HD 2009 Italian 1:25:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vteDI8pa80g Andrea Bocelli Show Roundhouse London 2012 Eng. 1:14:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdugLfk2nQE Andrea Bocelli Show Verona-Italy, classical concert 2013 Italian 2:08:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW24kAjwSIQ Andrea Rieu Show Live in Maastricht "on the Vrijthof" (2012) Ger. 1:31:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cO6EFEgPm5k Andrea Rieu Show Vienna Ger. 1:31:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKI3mn9Gs-Y Andrea Rieu Show Melbourne Australia 2008 Eng. 3:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdJH-_ShZL8 Adele Show The Royal Albert Hall 2012 Eng. 1:39:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=corqPhxeMF0 Bee Gees Show Malborn 1990 Eng. 1:47:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8rCD0hMAhg Bee Gees Show Miami 1997 Eng. 1:36:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJY7snrUDQI Bob Dylan Show Don't Look Back Leacock/Pennebaker's1965 Eng. 1:31:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=be9rTOnYnx0 Bob Dylan Show Mr. Tambourine Man (Live at the Newport Folk Festival. 1964) Eng. 5:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OeP4FFr88SQ Bob Dylan Show 30th Anniversary CD1 ogm Eng. 1:30:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwZoJ9hzCGU Bobby Darin Show Legends In Concert Eng. 57:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZUMuYVJmTM Brenda Lee Show 80s Legends In Concert Eng. 47:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eetl-IPD0ik Celine Dion Show Céline Dion Live In Stade De France 1999 Eng. 1:52:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNBsmyIZqyQ Celine Dion Show Divas Live(Celine Dion-Mariah Carey-Shania Twain-Gloria Estefan-Are Eng. 1:20:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp-avSPCIrU Celine Dion Show Taking Chances World Tour 2008 Eng. 1:42:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQoWNYvIKK8 Cher Show The Believe Tour 1999 Eng. 1:25:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnkLHTgAQKg Connie Francis Show Medley '60 Live Eng. 10:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EJYK6MSSnE Cliff Richard Show Summer Holiday 1962 Eng. 1:43:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=onBa2lCgRiI Cliff Richard Show The Shadows ..... Together (part 1)1984 Eng. 32:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8Q114i9uJo Cliff Richard Show The Shadows ..... Together (part 2)1984 Eng. 47:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ_yUa2FKMo Cliff Richard Show The Countdown Concert (part 1)1999 Eng. 1:04:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysz4go3LYDA Cliff Richard Show The Countdown Concert (part 2)1999 Eng. 1:20:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT-WmvoT6RI Cliff Richard Show The Real Cliff Richard 2003 Eng. 48:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qcYd_pE7d4c Cliff Richard Show The Soulicious Tour in O2 2011 Eng. 1:12:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddEyR8MYpqI Elvis Presley Movie Change Of Habit English 1:32:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJsVD4xOVuQ Elvis Presley Movie Change of habit 1969(All the songs in the movie) English 5:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8QIeVlVkP0 Elvis Presley Movie Clambake 1967(All the songs in the movie) English 15:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ad3j4298ITs Elvis Presley Movie Double Trouble 1967(All the songs in the movie) English 12:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDAIPbiLomU Elvis Presley Movie Follow That Dream English 1:49:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGuPMXsw-IU Elvis Presley Movie Follow that dream 1962( All the songs in the movie) English 6:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtgTdyANPhs Elvis Presley Movie G.I Blues (All tunes) English 8:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbj4O6UOlxU Elvis Presley Movie Girl Happy 1965( All the songs in the movie) English 13:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qssB_RL12zA Elvis Presley Movie Harum Scarum 1965( All the songs in the movie) English 14:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FABur7HALmk Elvis Presley Movie Jailhouse Rock English 1:36:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SK_hOZe3YBY Elvis Presley Movie Jailhouse Rock 1957( All the songs in the movie) English 10:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHsV7Uaoz5U Elvis Presley Movie Kid Galahad English 1:36:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BcOhKVK2Ko Elvis Presley Movie Kid Galahad 1962( All the songs in the movie) English 7:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-UDQKulgkA Elvis Presley Movie King Creol Italian 1:54:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPDnYovbavU Elvis Presley Movie Kissing Cousin 1964 (all the songs in the movie) English 12:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpsKM3-qH6k Elvis Presley Movie Love Me Tender English 1:29:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g42iTeCFFiQ Elvis Presley Movie Love me Tender 1956( All the songs in the movie) English 9:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m8JWZWjzWaY Elvis Presley Movie Loving You English 1:41:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEcV19YCmuw Elvis Presley Movie Loving You 1957( All the songs in the movie) English 14:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w5EF4vaCFo Elvis Presley Movie SpeedWay 1968(All the songs in the movie) English 11:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hp9G1GrE5z4 Elvis Presley Movie Spinout 1966(All the songs in the movie) English 15:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cFZUIcZf64 Elvis Presley Movie The Trouble with Girls English 1:39:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as44Q2rilkA Elvis Presley Movie The Trouble with Girls 1969( All the songs in the movie) English 5:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEPDTS7cMMU Elvis Presley Movie Tickle Me 1965 ( All the songs in the movie) English 12:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QerhC30HIfM Elvis Presley Show Comeback Special 1968 English 1:12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opTAuJXRkA4 Elvis Presley Show COMEBACK ( 2010 CHRISHAYRIDER NEW EDIT ) English 1:43:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6y3YM0WyXJk Elvis Presley Movie Elvis Meets Nixon-Complete Movie English 1:38:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nMC2u4z8HQ Elvis Presley Show Elvis Live at Madison Square Garden 2.30pm English 1:01:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw1GAos5Uqk Radio Elvis Presley Pictures Las Vegas International Hotel - February 21,1971 English 0:32:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6z-2TWXlIz0 Elvis Presley Show Aloha from Hawaii Conc. 1973 English 1:04:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mVwSLGgLpI Elvis Presley Show ELVIS THE LOST PERFORMANCES 1992 English 0:59:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0I6OpOz4Io Elvis Presley Elvis- The last 24 hrs. English 0:54:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3gUiDcDIrI Elvis Presley Movie Elvis in the Movies 1990 English 1:20:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gx5Wv4oTz5Y Elvis Presley Movie Elvis 25th Anniv. Concert 2002 English 1:26:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-ENHQyHHno Elvis Presley The Influence of Elvis 2012 English 0:52:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=636V3uY87ck Elvis Presley Record Elvis-Cut Me & I Bleed 2012 English 1:13:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IOAOCduoa4 Movie ELVIS PRESLEY - ALL 31 MOVIES MONTAGE English 8:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbjrMgrqagE Elvis Presley News 3 Never released Song - Living to Love You English 8:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nu20BJRry6I Enrico Macias Show Olympia 1995 French 1:56:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSgjZBEtMcA Enrico Macias Show concert d' enrico macias et les freres nekache French 1:40:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7UPQe3h4Qg Engelbert Humperding Show London.Palladium.2000.DivX.DVDRip Eng. 1:26:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kZ7NOO3130 Louis Armstrong Show Satchmo At His Best Eng. 55:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4l3sqspXlao Luciano Pavarotti Show The three tenors - Paris Eifel Tower 1998 Italian 2:09:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-U0JdnNp1gI Julio Iglesias Show Jerusalem 1981 Legends in Concert Eng. 41:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqKatFOdpww Julio Iglesias Show en Concierto Spa. 1:19:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suX1AL5mYJQ Julio Iglesias Show Tivoli 1989 Spa. 1:20:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQDiyh14LdM Julio Iglesias Show Mosca 1989 Rus. 1:57:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM-MRA9BoVc Julio Iglesias Show Ano 1990 Spa. 1:18:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hfu1pasN5wA Julio Iglesias Show Batumi Georgia 2012 Eng. 3:06:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sve8c8E3q2o Nat King Cole Show For Sentimental Reasons Eng. 1:10:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAGWhVONL2s Nat King Cole Show An Evening With Nat King Cole HD Eng. 47:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1glriB54oE Neil Diamond Show BBC Electric Proms 2010 Eng. 1:01:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7vd4o4yf2E Neil Diamond Show Philly 10-18-01 Eng. 1:59:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e664HY9GLV4 Neil Sedaka Show Let The Music Take You - Legends In Concert Eng. 47:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAw65mw3B2Y Paul Anka Show The Palace, New Haven, Conneticut Eng. 1:26:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCVDsj97Wyg Rod Stewart Show Royal Albert Hall 2004 Eng. 1:23:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVnfZMTUB7Q Rod Stewart Show Rock In Rio 2008 Eng. 1:24:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYXJ2Y_Qy6Q Rod Stewart Show Monterrey 2012 Eng. 1:46:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efrniDAxZbA Rosina Lhevinne Tribute The legacy of Rosina Lhevinne 2003 Eng. 56:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=zi-VsJcq6JY Sara Brightman Show Las Vegas 2004 Eng. 1:49:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvuhMYU-Zas Shania Twain Show Miami 1999 Eng. 1:28:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RGnfsRy9aY Simon Garfunkel Show Central Park 1981 Eng. 1:24:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUhWyeKrphI Sting Show Berlin 2010 Eng. 2:02:12 http://www.liveinternet.ru/users/5312383/post291568696/ The Beach Boys Show Live in Concert 50th Anniversary. Eng. 1:08:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ldm-_jKKes The Beach Boys Show 2012 Live In Japan Eng. 1:41:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHcEjoElYZ4 The Beatles Show Around The Beatles - April 28 1964 TV Special Eng. 51:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guEdnOLkg40 The Beatles Audio Live At The BBC - Full AlbumHD Eng. 2:13:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhg7s-DqvDU The Platters Show The Platters and Friends - Legends In Concert Eng. 55:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CrVaj_eMhUA The Shadows On Stage Instrument Show N 26:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9bEpib1roE Tina Turner Show Tina Turner Live 2009 Eng. 1:29:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2-YnN6-q2s Tom Jones Show With the 70th Divas Eng. 53:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uLAFVcGHCU Tom Jones Show With Edmonton O rchestra 1975 Eng. 47:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4zSh83T-2U Tom Jones Show At this Moment 1989 Eng. 1:08:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAAnweX3s3U ארכיון ישראל ארץ ישראל בשנת 1913 Heb 1:00:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFD_o0-1QbQ&feature=endscreen 5 תקומה, פרק 1, "דור בארץ" (1936-1947) Heb 58:18 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZvYJOqXKMw 9 תקומה 2 מהחלטת האום להחרזת המדינה Heb 58:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1e5UlPMLmo 9 תקומה 3 מלחמת הקוממיות Heb 58:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbwmHxN_u-I 1 תקומה 4 המעברות Heb 57:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFhgF3-2za8 תקומה 5 מבצע קדש Heb 58:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVY7D1RVyeI תקומה 6 משפט איכמן Heb 58:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2hM0phPVuU - תקומה 7 "הזקן" Heb 57:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3XpMfJuJQk תקומה 8 מלחמת ששת הימים Heb 57:39 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6TeMb8BzEY תקומה 9 שנות 1968-1972 Heb 58:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBywUjlGu9I 6 תקומה 10 מלחמת יום הכיפורים Heb 58:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZBjfYyvuYg 3 תקומה 11 ערביי ארץ ישראל Heb 58:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40wjV5kXzcY 9 תקומה 12 שכונות המצוקה, מואדי סליב לש"ס Heb 57:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzkHmMGWqhI 1 תקומה 13 השלום עם מצרים Heb 58:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KL7ICBmtS4k תקומה 14 - תקומה 15 תקומה 16 L תקומה 17 E תקומה 18א יהדות רוסיה Heb 19:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NImk48jl5N8 A תקומה 18ב יהדות רוסיה Heb 19:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPuzV1cTw6E R תקומה 19 S תקומה 20 I תקומה 22 מאוסלו עד רצח רבין Heb 58:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYapMI6fNB4 8 עמוד האש, פרק 1 היעד ירושלים Heb 51:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CaG4TemN2zM 4 עמוד האש, פרק 2 הערבים מתעוררים (1920-1918) Heb 50:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVnpbgGil1o 9 עמוד האש, פרק 3 עם ישראל אייכה Heb 50:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLgLDK0NtnU 1 עמוד האש, פרק 4 העמק הוא החלום (שנות ה-20) Heb 50:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYwsjrv7i_s - עמוד האש, פרק 5 המקום השקט ביותר במזרח התיכון Heb 49:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-inNKsF4Oo 0 עמוד האש, פרק 6 פרשת דרכים (1929-1933) Heb 49:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7VtW1SnGNA 0 עמוד האש, פרק 7 חשרת הסופה (1933-1935) Heb 44:08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmcClyKvGYE 9 עמוד האש, פרק 8 מאורעות ומרד (1936) Heb 46:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K67wsvJLlbQ 1 עמוד האש, פרק 9 מי מפחד ממדינה יהודית (1937-1938) Heb 48:58 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVKprDmCB0c עמוד האש, פרק 10 מלכודת (1938-1939) Heb 45:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XfRtxjC85M - עמוד האש, פרק 11, חיילים בלא דגל (1939-1941) Heb 53:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAx1NFKW0wE עמוד האש פרק 12 הפתרון הסופי (1941-1942) Heb 1:00:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7A8ERwUJm0 L עמוד האש פרק 13 שואה וגבורה (1942-1943) Heb 57:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8SVYQRmcQo E עמוד האש פרק 14 בעל הבית נשכח (1943-1945) Heb 50:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QZU3kL8_fo A עמוד האש פרק 15 "המאה אלף (1945-1946) Heb 52:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bY_xxYsTqNw R עמוד האש פרק 16 המאבק (1946-1947) Heb 58:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_T113n95C0 S עמוד האש פרק 17 משפט האומות (1947) Heb 55:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1WdyNnWjpI I עמוד האש פרק 18 מגש הכסף (1947-1948) Heb 50:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uwu-gMaYJgo עמוד האש פרק 19 אנו מחריזים בזאת על הקמת מדינת ישראל Heb 54:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=laxt4qNoa9Y מלחמת ששת הימים English 0:48:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK7rH3mdQVI Documentary מלחמת ששת הימים סיני English 0:44:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G02FiZNbZHY Documentary מלחמת ששת הימים סיני English 0:45:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ULCTDOToP4 Documentary Six Days In June (Six Day War - Israeli victory) - English 1:53:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZYBUdzJuqI Documentary שישה ימים בירושלים ארכיון המדינה Heb 42:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ni7npNoEVXM Documentary כתבי קול ישראל וגלי צה"ל במלחמת ששת הימים - חלק ראשון Heb 28:20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQzWyOd-D9c Documentary מלחמת ששת הימים: כתבי קול ישראל וגלי צה"ל במערכה, חלק 1 Heb 27:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9Bi2WOF8Ds Documentary 1967 IDF orchestra in Golan Higts Heb 4:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSIEFNDAAKI Documentary גלגל 8 מ"מ -יוסי בן חנן -בתעלת סואץ -מלחמת ששת הימים Heb 4:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHwIM3lqy9M Documentary שחרור הכותל Heb 1:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l17p0fTNvf0 Documentary מוטי הוד ומפקדים מספרים על מלחמת ששת הימים Heb 20:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zh0SB_nNgDU Documentary סדין אדום- מלחמת ששת הימים -ארכיון צה"ל ומערכת הביטחון Heb 3:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUKVrBvUh34 Documentary Yom Kippur War ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק ראשון Heb 9:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8klVlr0Btqk Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק שני Heb 9:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmZ7AroMS5A Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק שלישי Heb 9:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPkWYF5B6co Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק רביעי Heb 9:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcmTDUhIKJY Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק חמישי Heb 9:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOwgcu7jWkA Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק שישי Heb 9:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_XhXBD-uOE Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק שביעי Heb 9:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IcaCpJjku0 Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק שמיני Heb 9:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rMeqUA1Fm4 Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק תשיעי Heb 9:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87myIzhucOE Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק עשירי Heb 9:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_mlSHwaCZE Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק אחד עשרה Heb 9:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoqYhUazl3k Documentary ראיונות על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1993 - חלק אחרון Heb 9:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEB8wUOKfzs Documentary Yom Kippur War דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק ראשון Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHRVkX4xgeQ Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק שני Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE7aG69b9Mg Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק שלישי Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJysYbVNHdk Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק רביעי Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFGid2zdPXI Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק חמישי Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSzHsMqHiJU Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק שישי Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJBRr50V49Q Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק שביעי Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8T5jyIy7eU Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק שמיני Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fa5FzQH31wE Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק תשיעי Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WySTrquh4wQ Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק עשירי Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_V1FaK5uphY Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק אחד עשרה Heb 10:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa22zw_uCaE&playnext=1&list=PL17EAE76A3715AEB7&feature=results_main Documentary דיון וקטעים על מלחמת יום כיפור - 1998- חלק אחרון Heb 40:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMVFeyTOZW0 Documentary דדו בשלושת ימי הלחימה הראשונים של מלחמת יום הכיפורים Heb 40:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOtbtBPljQ0 Documentary משה דיין ואריק שרון מסיירים במוצבי התעלה-גנזך המדינה Heb 10:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqufuL2yijc&feature=endscreen&NR=1 Documentary סרט הסברה - ארכיון המדינה תעלת סואץ Heb 27:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxUCyKIjXFM Documentary הצליחה מלחמת יום כיפור Heb 32:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2M_-rFQqno Documentary 1973 Yom Kippur War Eng. 44:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grPAuCW5m44 Documentary סרט מלחמת יום הדין- עופר רוממה Heb 1:31:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4woD2d_iAZ8 חטיבה 679 במלחמת יום כיפור Heb 1:19:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibB9aynyvtw Documentary שבעה ימים בעלטה Heb 42:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJz7_4hLEsE&feature=endscreen Documentary סרט עוז 77 - סרטם של אביגדור קהלני ואליצור ראובני Heb 1:31:17 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10aDe-wejRQ&feature=endscreen מבט שני 40 שנה למלחמת יום הכיפורים - הכתבות הבלתי נשכחות Heb 57:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GnB6vW6L18&feature=endscreen Documentary יום הכיפורים ההוא Heb 58:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10aDe-wejRQ&feature=endscreen סרט שתיקת הצופרים - 2003 - חלק ראשון Hebrew 09:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0Oi8W9lMgY סרט שתיקת הצופרים - 2003 - חלק שני Hebrew 09:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VobE8UWwlwE סרט שתיקת הצופרים - 2003 - חלק שלישי Hebrew 09:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02CWoVDmw1s סרט שתיקת הצופרים - 2003 - חלק רביעי Hebrew 09:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRFJ4HqwrFQ סרט שתיקת הצופרים - 2003 - חלק חמישי Hebrew 09:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsoPhCrDstw סרט שתיקת הצופרים - 2003 - חלק שישי Hebrew 09:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqq8dVXElSQ סרט שתיקת הצופרים - 2003 - חלק שביעי Hebrew 09:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJyQHlYbmng ביום הרביעי למלחמת יום הכיפורים Heb 45:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pL4BmqjYumY&feature=endscreen Documentary טיסה אחת בשבילנו - מטס מעל אושוויץ חלק 1/4 Heb 12:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=_nY2CwcXjRc טיסה אחת בשבילנו - מטס מעל אושוויץ חלק 2/4 Heb 12:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=x_dkOznZnQM טיסה אחת בשבילנו - מטס מעל אושוויץ חלק 3/4 Heb 12:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=nkMIM01bESw&feature=endscreen טיסה אחת בשבילנו - מטס מעל אושוויץ חלק 4/4 Heb 12:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEtnXiE5MsY הפצצת הכור הסורי - הסרט המלא Heb 34:30 https://mail.google.com/mail/u/0/?shva=1#inbox/1435d1d8b6229ce3?projector=1 בני פלד בני פלד 1982 (הקלטה) Hebrew 1:32:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEuGoM2LlwI בני פלד בני פלד 1998 (הקלטה) Hebrew 0:40:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZkEDurz9sNY בני פלד בני פלד 1 (1998) Hebrew 0:09:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0iKzpdFq6A בני פלד בני פלד 2 (1998) Hebrew 0:09:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6Vys7R0OGk בני פלד בני פלד 2002 (הקלטה) Hebrew 0:24:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clR-FMGurc4&feature=player_detailpage בני פלד בני פלד: בלי הכרעה צבאית, לא יהיה שלום (2002) Hebrew 0:01:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfWBmXtYXB4 בני פלד בני פלד: על מלחמת יום כיפור הייתה ניצחון גדול (2002) Hebrew 0:03:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0UX1y_McEM בני פלד בני פלד: אסור לסמוך על אומות העולם (2002) Hebrew 0:01:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YULwUwQ-UvQ Mole Cricket 19 in the air the first Lebanon War Part A Heb 9:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tnboj24jlSU&feature=share Mole Cricket 19 in the air the first Lebanon War Part B Heb 10:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmzaWsB772g&feature=share המל"ט שידווח בזמן אמת על שיגור טילים מאירן לישראל Heb 2:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4i-jQmGjSQU חמש דקות מרתקות על ביטחון ישראל Heb 5:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNM71F9q-NU כך מתאמנים טייסי חיל האוויר למקרה של תקיפה באירן Heb 2:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyHz--me5ts לב של אבן - סיפורו של גיורא אפשטיין Heb 48:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cD03InFp7-I מאפייניו של עימות אפשרי בזירה הצפונית ובעורף 2010 Heb 1:55:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0xkjirjvCI סודי ביותר - היחידות המובחרות של צהל ביבי/מופז/אילון Heb 1:06:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0he9WbJ6kY&feature=fvwp המריא ובגדול - תת אלוף רונן שמחי Heb 11:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EI3jEpiUeT0&feature=youtu.be אריק שרון משנות ילדותו במושב כפר מל"ל ועד לראשות ממשלת ישראל 2014 Hebrew 1:07:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlH4Ki9BzVc דוד בן גוריון דוד בן גוריון סדרת גדולי העם היהודי - ארכיון המדינה Heb 56:06 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFkqifNKJZo&feature=endscreen&NR=1 Documentary דוד בן גוריון הכל אנשים Heb 23:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGDUgvDnZKI דוד בן גוריון דוד בן גוריון האיש והחלום -ארכיון המדינה Heb 19:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGg1dOIdpxY דוד בן גוריון הסרט שחושף את האמת על דוד בן גוריון ומקימי הציונות Hebrew 1:25:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUaVAOKrFy0 דוד בן גוריון דוד בן גוריון Heb 5:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM4GkFMRaAU דוד בן גוריון דוד בן גוריון - ראיון 1971 Hebrew 1:27:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZrLa09D0p8 גולדה מאיר גולדה מאיר סדרת גדולי העם היהודי - ארכיון המדינה Heb 55:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgcN-3LFKV8 Documentary משה דיין משה דיין סדרת גדולי העם היהודי - ארכיון המדינה Heb 50:14 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=LU01xeeMl8c&NR=1 Documentary משה דיין MOSHE DAYAN -משה דיין - PART 1.mp4 15:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqlbm3STMe0 Documentary מנחם בגין מנחם בגין סדרת גדולי העם היהודי ארכיון המדינה Heb 2:01:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAeZ0KC31Zc Documentary לוי אשכול לוי אשכול סדרת גדולי העם היהודי ארכיון המדינה Heb 57:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fu2Eor5Z8M Documentary יגאל אלון יגאל אלון סדרת גדולי העם היהודי ארכיון המדינה Heb 55:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m1BzN7y_jI Documentary יצחק רבין יצחק רבין סדרת גדולי העם היהודי ארכיון המדינה Heb 48:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L683b-vhxGk Documentary סרטים סרט אדמה משוגעת Hebrew 1:38:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iSw1TLCMUg איילת זורר סרט אהבה אסורה Hebrew 1:31:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YZF31WTAMgk אלון אבוטבול סרט אחד משלנו Hebrew 1:54:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5QGCLYWEUQ עברית תרגום לעברית Eli Wallach סרט אלי כהן - המרגל הישראלי בדמשק Hebrew 1:28:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7v9doM0-mQ גילה אלמגור סרט אמי הגנרלית Hebrew 1:23:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXE0SoquAzE סרט אסקימו לימון 9 - החגיגה נמשכת Hebrew 1:34:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n-Qqo7D48A שירי שנות ה - 50 ברקע תרגום לעברית שרון הכהן סרט אש צולבת Hebrew 1:26:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4kjphkaryw Trans.to English סרט בודדים Hebrew 1:27:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv9fxuFALYI עברית תרגום לעברית סרט בופור פצע פתוח Hebrew 46:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY9fdRR-UuU זאב רווח סרט בית"ר פרובנס Hebrew 1:23:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLuCZoMG_A4 חלי גולדברג סרט בנות Hebrew 1:39:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=G3x-Bik2Q5c&NR=1 עברית תרגום לעברית סרט בר מצווה Hebrew 1:25:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J98BKkleaLg עברית תרגום לעברית לביא אריק סרט גבעה 24 אינה עונה Eng. 1:34:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lvu8jw0oWA8 תרגום לעברית גלעד שליט גלעד שליט Hebrew 0:41:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFhlypejId8 סרט דיזנגוף 99 Hebrew 1:49:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7G-5XD_leI עברית תרגום לעברית האמת על הציונות שלא רוצים שתדעו Hebrew 1:25:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVmA1-j4bhk זאב ריוח סרט הגונב מגנב פטור Hebrew 1:27:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhQ2PWqsHpE אייל גולן סרט הופעה בקיסריה Hebrew 2:00:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-LcA5t2wj4 זאב ריוח סרט המובטל בטיטו Hebrew 1:25:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VQsN2wUqPQ סרט המלחמה האחרונה גוג ומגוג Hebrew 0:47:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCIyFDoi65w שייקה אופיר סרט השוטר אזולאי Hebrew 1:24:35 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&NR=1&v=4eTgepwigF0 Trans.to Russian שייקה אופיר סרט השועל בלול התרנגול Hebrew 1:31:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4xR8lp-lZU דוד טפליצקי סרט וסרמיל Hebrew 1:35:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DI03Cj99hk עברית תרגום לעברית אבי ביטר סרט חבר ואח Hebrew 1:18:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTbZsRQyKAY משה איבגי סרט חולה אהבה משיכון ג Hebrew 1:30:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p2KVsN2Sd0 Trans.to English יוני נתניהו קורות חיים יוני נתניהו Hebrew 0:55:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vddjRalxVkk Documentary The Greatest Hostage Rescue in History English 0:43:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lemwyO054OI Documentary סרט לא שם זין-1 Hebrew 0:44:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4RhZ-izXJQ סרט לא שם זין-2 Hebrew 0:44:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwhrGQjKVNY שייקה לוי סרט לגעת ברוח Hebrew 0:28:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EjPNai47os יהודה ברקן סרט לופו בניו יורק Hebrew 1:21:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMF3uO5_EJs תרגום לעברית יורם גאון סרט מבצע יהונתן Hebrew 2:07:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTqA8v_pmHA עברית תרגום לעברית מיכאלה עשת סרט מדורת השבט Hebrew 1:32:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvN6cHxfkJ8 Trans.to English רצח מי רצח את תאיר ראדה Hebrew 1:33:52 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grIuuOpHDPE Documentary מלחמות ישראל הופק 2004 Heb 1:10:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8axeozcOog משה איבגי סרט מקס ומוריס Heb 1:15:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8_V1PIZ0is גבי עמרני סרט משפחת צנעני Heb 1:27:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s864aJxRVog משה איבגי סרט מתחת לאף - הסרט 1982 Heb 1:39:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT743VLQgp0 חתיפה נחשון וקסמן הספירה לאחור Hebrew 50:11 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAhnH9GTvs8 Documentary סרט סיפור חצי רוסי Hebrew 1:32:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig7s1uh3298 דודו טופז סרט סיפורו דודו טופז ואריה דראי Hebrew 54:51 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SawdP3JH-CM יוסי פולק סרט עזית הכלבה הצנחנית Hebrew 1:27:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=esuxiIPh2CU דפנה רכטר סרט פיתוי Hebrew 1:35:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT0_0ysUiSE צה"ל: צבא או מיליציה - עו''ד יוסף בן משה, פרופ' יוסף אגסי, ד''ר אורי מילשטיין Hebrew 1:24:01 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jB4xy1Rh_CY&feature=player_detailpage תמיר גל סרט צעדים נואשים Hebrew 1:21:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDhY3rXMGmE יורם לנדסברג קורות חיים קורות חיו של הפושע יורם לנדסברג Hebrew 1:40:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z-r4xJDJ0A Documentary תמיר גל סרט קולות מטורקיה Hebrew 1:36:10 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_vqDAgZc7A עברית תרגום לעברית גבע עמרני סרט שיגעון של אבא Hebrew 1:29:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5p3tX0rU4N8 מיקי רוזנטל שיטת השקשוקה (הון ושלטון) Hebrew 1:34:40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J18ybqfAuI Documentary תמיר גל סרט שלום לך סיגל Hebrew 1:27:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7DQh1TojOM סרט שמוליק של זוהרה Hebrew 1:13:47 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-1u0QrbhFM בועז עופרי סרט שתי אצבעות מצידון Hebrew 1:23:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMFH5-1upgY עברית תרגום לעברית זאב ריוח סרט תלווה לי את אשתך Hebrew 1:33:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vbR5A0RbZjw סרט תמוז - השמדת הכור בעירק Hebrew 1:35:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kv7MFmFPC8 Documentary תמיר גל סרט תני סימן חיים Hebrew 1:25:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYp_KqFnaos ארגו - הגרסה הישראלית Hebrew 12:26 http://www.mako.co.il/news-channel2/Channel-2-Newscast/Article-2939d015f241e31004.htm Documentary סרט The Alpha Diaries Hebrew 1:05:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7jN0iCVEtQ מופעים אביגדור קהלני קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם אביגדור קהלני (חלק 1') 1998 Hebrew 15:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqWwtkxhPww אביגדור קהלני קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם אביגדור קהלני (חלק 2) Hebrew 15:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Rcq4tBJzAM אביגדור קהלני קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם אביגדור קהלני (חלק 3) Hebrew 18:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FI0SjGfSCl8 אברהם פשנל קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם אברהם דשא פשנל חלק א' Hebrew 2:02:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-iA8OsfbIE אהוד מנור קורות חיים " מפגש אמנים" אהוד מנור Hebrew 51:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcT6GOGy6SE אהוד מנור מופע ברית עולם-אהוד מנור 2001 Hebrew 1:06:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4AbSBEcC38 אהוד מנור סיפורו של אהוד מנור- חלק א' Hebrew 50:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4DOo22Lf-8 אהוד מנור סיפורו של אהוד מנור- חלק ב' Hebrew 46:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIcDV1Y-UtU אילנית אילנית 1977 Hebrew 10:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hu2wYSgOqTI אילנית הקלטה Ilanit אילנית live in France (1977) Hebrew 15:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kjjY6VOdgU אלכסנדר פן מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: 2006 Hebrew 59:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPRcvoo_Ffw אפרים קישון קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם אפרים קישון -- חלק א' 1989 Hebrew 1:27:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--To24WA-Qs אפרים קישון קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם אפרים קישון חלק ב' 1989 Hebrew 1:31:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps6pZdEtXtc אפרים קישון היו סרטים : � ה-60 - תעלת בלאומליך Hebrew 27:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X75qKXkezJo אפרים קישון היו סרטים : � ה-60 - סלאח שבתי Hebrew 26:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tALgMpBWpg אפרים קישון היו סרטים : � ה-70: השוטר אזולאי Hebrew 28:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obaO4Pg42hQ אריק איינשטיין שירים שאוהבים : אריק איינשטיין Hebrew 0:40:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZlAOLAkdXo אריק איינשטיין לזכר הקלטה אני ואתה -- תכנית מיוחדת לזכרו של אריק איינשטיין Hebrew 49:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKGovUQX0mY אריק איינשטיין לזכר נתן זהבי - תוכנית מיוחדת לזיכרו של אריק איינשטיין ז"ל Hebrew 1:15:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xof_fAMaiVk אריק איינשטיין מופע חמוש במשקפיים Hebrew 0:55:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC9bmsTACpI אריק איינשטיין קורות חיים סוף עונת התפוזים -- פרק 2 Hebrew 52:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQm-uxu7qA8 אריק איינשטיין חבורת לול -- אריק איינשטיין, אורי זוהר, צבי שיסל -- לול 3 Hebrew 39:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3RjHrlEOsk אריק איינשטיין קורות חיים אריק איינשטיין בראיון נדיר אצל יאיר לפיד (2000 Hebrew 22:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFVPhB3J6PY אריק איינשטיין אריק איינשטיין ושלום חנוך - "ימי מוסקט" הסרט 1999 Hebrew 49:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NpN2dX2pjI אריק איינשטיין סע לאט -- אריק איינשטיין ומיקי גבריאלוב (סרט טלוויזיה) Hebrew 43:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxEUbEZIXQ0 אריק איינשטיין חוצה ישראל עם רינו צרור: אריק איינשטיין של עלי מוהר Hebrew 22:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJEBJ3Hnkds אריס סן קורות חיים תעלומת אריס סן Hebrew 1:15:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Llm91uFYZN8 Documentary גבי ברלין גבי ברלין שר את כמו יין של עוזי חיטמן ושל שוקי פורר - שירה בציבור Hebrew 2:00:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzMd62jTfxE&list=PL656A56B243370E32&index=4 גדי יגיל מופע הערב עם גדי יגיל Hebrew 0:37:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjTdsn7e5Ss#t=817 גדי יגיל חנה לסלאו מופע מחרוזת חיקויים משירי פסטיבל הזמר 1978 Hebrew 0:30:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjyCm8kPRoo#t=817 גולדה מאיר קורות חיים חיים שכאלה גולדה מאיר Hebrew 2:40:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZjNKQbQetI דוד זאבי כל המנגינות - דוד זהבי Hebrew 0:43:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkvZOxWnASE דודו טופז מופע אין לי זמן" - המופע המלא של דודו טופז ! Hebrew 1:14:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38dwjKOelVU דודו טופז קורות חיים 360 סיפורו של דודו טופז Hebrew 44:08 AM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZN5AADm7XA Documentary דליה רביקוביץ מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: Hebrew 59:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGy0s3xnsys דן אלמגור מחווה מחווה לדן אלמגור בפסטיבל עין גב, 2012. חלק א' Hebrew 0:46:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4hXFEBvzUE דן אלמגור מחווה מחווה לדן אלמגור בפסטיבל עין גב, 2012. חלק ב' Hebrew 0:46:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFwK9tDg0wc דן אלמגור מחווה מחווה לדן אלמגור בפסטיבל עין גב, 2012. חלק ג' Hebrew 0:42:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmcWBCi32as דן אלמגור כך היה דן אלמגור מתארח אצל יגאל רביד Hebrew 0:56:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8ssvKXtzS8 דן בן אמוץ דן בן אמוץ-ראיון עם רם עברון-תוכנית זה הזמן 14 לספטמבר 1987 Hebrew 16:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuUhYpAZLD8 דן בן אמוץ מחווה 1982 "מסיבת פרידה" - דן בן אמוץ Hebrew 17:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yt1fPmGeGo דן בן אמוץ דוד קריבושי-דן בן אמוץ-פשנל 1986 Hebrew 5:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIU8lU4wlx0 דן בן אמוץ דוד קריבושי-יוסי בנאי-פשנל 1986 Hebrew 10:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X53MGRR4Uz4 הגשש החיוור שייקה לוי - לגעת ברוח Hebrew 0:28:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EjPNai47os הגשש החיוור יחסי ציבור לקראת צאת "הקרב על הוועד"הגשש החיוור Hebrew 0:11:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyK5skWtKUM הגשש החיוור שלישיית הגשש החיוור על "גבעת חלפון" Hebrew 0:11:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmVEMywbqSU הדודאים בני אמדורסקי מחווה חיים שכאלה עם הדודאים - חלק א 1987 Hebrew 1:17:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1CqSzo3X2c הדודאים ישראל גוריון מחווה חיים שכאלה עם הדודאים - חלק ב 1987 Hebrew 1:10:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NB6WrJA1390 בני אמדורסקי מופע מסיבת גג עם בני אמדורסקי וחברים 1993 Hebrew 1:20:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7HqTM6YvUs זוהר ארגוב מופע זוהר ארגוב מיטב הופעותיו 1984 - 1987 Hebrew 2:21:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t17KZGay_VE חיים גורי חיים שכאלה עם חיים גורי Heb 1:54:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZtfDvUgFsI חיים טופול חיים וענת טופול ואבנר חזקיהו-סיבה למסיבה עם רבקה מיכאלי Hebrew 0:24:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv_MXxTFEiE חיים חפר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:44:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX6tA_OJLzA חיים חפר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:44346 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA5Hs9oLq4c חיים טופול קורות חיים ISRAEL MUSIC HISTORY "Haim SheKaele" & Haim Topol Lehak Hebrew 0:53:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXjlFxu7D2k חיים טופול שיחת נפש Hebrew 0:28:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoSqUBaNc0M חיים נחמן ביאליק מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:43:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DH8_2N4THO4 חיים נחמן ביאליק מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:45:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGUzHi9gcBM חיים גורי מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: Hebrew 0:44:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Is6Jn1x6rGE יאיר רוזנבלום מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:49:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KG77noc8_pI יאיר רוזנבלום מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:52:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gjXxs_2m5qo יהודה פוליקר יהודה פוליקר בהופעה חיה בקסריה 17.09.2011 Hebrew 1:18:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYOuaKdnlvU יהודית רביץ יהודית רביץ המופע שבתות וחגים 1993 Hebrew 1:15:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQIM9A5foq0 יהורם גאון מופע יהורם גאון-"במזל כוכב"-השידור המלא Hebrew 0:33:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCo_eyu02Zw יהורם גאון מופע אתה ראשון יא קאזה 2003 חלק א Hebrew 0:45:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQxAIwxk2mo יהורם גאון קורות חיים חיים שכאלה יהורם גאון 1982 Hebrew 0:46:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ungMIJ_P0KE יהורם גאון מופע בפסטיבל הזמר והפזמון 1976 Hebrew 0:18:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdUEJo87TIs יוחנן זראי מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:40:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDO2DsJUFTQ יורם טהרלב מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:50:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxv4VHNrBJo יורם טהרלב מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:48:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9BOcmdPUYs יחיאל מוהר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:48:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi7fgrGxOnY יחיאל מוהר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:50:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dzrU8EXzNc יעקב רוטבליט מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:52:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfii5PQUw3o יעקב רוטבליט מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:51:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRHwHWLEqow יפה ירקוני קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם יפה ירקוני 1986 Hebrew 1:38:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFqPelmyjKY יפה ירקוני מופע יפה ירקוני- "במזל כוכב" Hebrew 0:37:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcOEEvrk9xQ ירדנה ארזי שיחת נפש Hebrew 0:28:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA_9BimeIvM ירדנה ארזי כך היה כך היה עם ירדנה ארזי. Hebrew 0:58:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JcEukgKjbE ירדנה ארזי דוקוסלב עם ירדנה ארזי. Hebrew 0:29:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtdF9aUwAT8 ירדנה ארזי פסקול ישראלי Hebrew 0:23:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w35tVgrgndM לאה גולדברג מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א 2011 Hebrew 0:53:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F0p6q0ZeFo לאה גולדברג מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב 2011 Hebrew 0:53:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CsTg6fItkE משה וילנסקי מחווה מסיבה למשה וילנסקי-מנחה עלי מוהר Heb 1:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js2TBolSsH4 משה וילנסקי מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א 2007 Hebrew 0:44:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUBn8vpx1X0 משה וילנסקי מחווה זר כלניות למשה וילנסקי (השידור המלא!!! ) Hebrew 1:01:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMUUD33_rC8 משה וילנסקי "כל המנגינות עם משה וילנסקי" מנחה: נועם שריף Hebrew 0:47:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fasMDmGCkfU משה וילנסקי מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב 2007 Hebrew 0:42:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHRnJMDRRrg נורית הירש מופע השקה לספר "רק בינתיים" 25שנות יצירה 1991 Hebrew 2:19:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A--iSAOjsqg נורית הירש כך היה שרים נורית הירש - מופע עם הפילהרמונית בהיכל התרבות תל אביב Hebrew 1:21:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo5NwWXcOW0 נורית הירש כך היה כך היה - יגאל רביד מראיין את המלחינה נורית הירש Hebrew 0:59:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDfiL2Po4ik נורית הירש מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א 2012 Hebrew 0:47:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxxOW3DgLK0 נורית הירש מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב 2012 Hebrew 0:49:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOzEkGMnoD4 נורית הירש מחווה ללכת שבי אחרייך בהנחיית ירדנה ארזי 2014 Hebrew 1:06:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3RxORtjXodo נעמי שמר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: נעמי שמר חלק א Hebrew 0:45:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C9I3fgIhK4 נעמי שמר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: נעמי שמר חלק ב Hebrew 0:43:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPObZFbUQj0 נתן אלתרמן מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי Hebrew 1:01:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ3tibSf4N0 נתן יונתן מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:43:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZaaUPtsLRo נתן יונתן מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:43:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zDjj7n8Bkw ספי רבלין כך היה כך היה עם ספי ריבלין -- מצחיק עד דמעות Hebrew 0:58:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfOKLkae4z8 סשה ארגוב מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:45:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHFKGXOsdMs סשה ארגוב מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:44:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eriHEspVBY סשה ארגוב מחווה זמר אהבה לסשה ארגוב 2005 Hebrew 2:32:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQBPDSQrQWE עוזי חיטמן מופע בטברנה עם עוזי חיטמן Hebrew 1:12:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWHQ5GAUXgU עוזי חיטמן מופע אולפן זמר עם עוזי חיטמן ספטמבר 1989 Hebrew 0:47:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cJL_Z-YKfo עוזי חיטמן קורות חיים לגעת ברוח - עוזי חיטמן 2013 Hebrew 0:28:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ad766aNNcKk עמנואל זמיר מגדים - שירי עמנואל זמיר 1988 Hebrew 0:56:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkuUbNiokFA רחל בלוסתין מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:48:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXEAqR-zUQ4 רחל בלוסתין מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:44:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj8J0kbcJFc ריטה ריטה הופעה! 2006 Hebrew 1:07:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkuVpoTcoTY שושנה דמארי קורות חיים חיים שכאלה עם שושנה דמארי 1984 Hebrew 2:50:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZASedvH_wI שושנה דמארי מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א 2011 Hebrew 0:51:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgnGGHHw66s שושנה דמארי מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב 2011 Hebrew 0:51:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjooomo1aBs שייקה אופיר הכל אנשים Hebrew 26:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bS6yZpUj8tA שייקה אופיר הקלטה כל המערכונים הקלאסיים וגם קטעים נדירים Hebrew 1:41:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S113fiFn8ms שלמה ארצי מופע מאז ועד ירח 1992 Hebrew 1:07:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wM_dc7yYJmU שלמה ארצי שלמה ארצי "הופעות חיות" Hebrew 0:42:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbShKKAApHc שמעון פרס מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א 2010 Hebrew 0:49:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkDw7MRKCIk שמעון פרס מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב 2010 Hebrew 0:50:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxCX0LKtsBo תרצה אתר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק א Hebrew 0:44:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69aGFAUlod8 תרצה אתר מחווה מחווה לאמן בקאמרי: חלק ב Hebrew 0:44:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av9fbnvYKTw תולדות ארץ חמדת אבות דרך שיריה מתחילת העליה הראשונה בליווי מרואוינים מבוניה ומקימיה שודר ב-1974-1979 שרתי לך ארצי א' - לארץ אבותינו קדמו ל 1882 Hebrew 0:50:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtmRJku7mlA שרתי לך ארצי ב' - האח, ראשון לציון! י 1882-1890 Hebrew 0:54:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofMNKYiQkpU שרתי לך ארצי ג' - דבר עברית - והבראת! י 1890-1900 Hebrew 0:59:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTcDpey1irk שרתי לך ארצי ד' - אל יבנה הגליל! י 1904-1908 Hebrew 0:56:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCzz8yZqAhY שרתי לך ארצי ה' - עוד אבנך ונבנית ת''א 1909-1913 Hebrew 0:59:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsgRG0FHf6g שרתי לך ארצי ו' - מה יפים הלילות בכנען 1909-1914 Hebrew 0:52:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VysO3l9srNQ שרתי לך ארצי ז' - קום, התנדב לגדוד העברי! 1914-1919 Hebrew 0:53:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtTGCh5Qu10 שרתי לך ארצי ח' - היינו כחולמים 1917-1918 Hebrew 0:54:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzNaIkclTqM שרתי לך ארצי ט' - נהיה כולנו חלוצים! י 1919-1924 Hebrew 0:49:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlUKG4v-Klk שרתי לך ארצי י' - שם, בעמק 1921-1927 Hebrew 0:55:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Bvuu0fwiUU שרתי לך ארצי י"א - אומרים ישנה ארץ 1924-1927 Hebrew 0:55:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Wui8oYV0P4 שרתי לך ארצי י"ב - על הגורן בליל לבנה -שנות ה20 Hebrew 0:59:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lShzXOom0I8 שרתי לך ארצי י"ג - מה נעשה בלי עבודה? י 1927-1930 Hebrew 0:56:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mOgLsQUu0Y שרתי לך ארצי י"ד - אדמה אדמתי 1936-1939 Hebrew 1:00:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfJcHEFg16I שרתי לך ארצי ט"ו - טוב לחיות בתל-אביב 1930-1939 Hebrew 0:59:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoufMtKFSXc שרתי לך ארצי ט"ז - מה מלילה בחניתה? 1936-1939 Hebrew 0:59:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnmPwyyXysw שרתי לך ארצי י"ז - את חכי לי ואחזור 1939-1945 Hebrew 0:59:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlAVKEuAFl8 שרתי לך ארצי י"ח - בכל זאת יש בה משהו 1945-1947 Hebrew 1:01:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7MkLYJJu34 שרתי לך ארצי י"ט - האמיני, יום יבוא! י 1947-1949 Hebrew 0:50:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dgU2G4cu9M שרתי לך ארצי כ' - אנחנו שרים לך 1930-1940 Hebrew 1:40:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3anolvQjB0 שרתי לך ארצי כ"א - השנים הקשות 1948- 1955 Hebrew 1:00:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbYeojRH3JM שרתי לך ארצי כ"ב - הדרך ארוכה היא ורבה קדש Hebrew 1:19:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ubba0kE0KiA שרתי לך ארצי כ"ג - סתם יום של חול 1960-1966 Hebrew 0:52:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pzIkAHvKW4 שרתי לך ארצי כ"ד (אחרון) - לכל שירייך אני כינור 1964-1967 Hebrew 0:54:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8LORaUYk4o דן אלמגור טוב לחיות - הצועני השורק 1972 Hebrew 0:45:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_NMmHoxtp0 טוב לשמוח - תכנית בסדרה "הצועני השורק" (1972 Hebrew 0:46:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKmOYpuEbEY טוב לסוב-סוב סוב - תכנית לחנוכה בסדרת "הצועני השורק" (1973 Hebrew 0:50:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3jB94z8_jM מועדון הצועני השורק -- טוב לשמור על קשר Hebrew 0:37:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=agY-s2lBvxM מועדון הצועני השורק - טוב לשוט Hebrew 0:53:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oCLG_ksanw טוב לשתות - תכנית בסדרת הטלויזיה "הצועני השורק" (1972) Hebrew 0:42:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bz3HsSlfIJ8 אליהו הכהן על הדשא בקיבוץ מעיין חרוד Hebrew 0:53:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xeVoZ4ScrE אליהו הכהן על הדשא בקיבוץ מגל Hebrew 0:49:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dil1wOb-1uY אליהו הכהן על הדשא בקיבוץ מעברות Hebrew 0:52:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycT826_gRwM אליהו הכהן על הדשא בעין השופט Hebrew 0:45:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yI29TkjwSR0 דוד זאבי אליהו הכהן על הדשא בקיבוץ נען, משירי דוד זהבי Hebrew 0:56:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-XZhw7-kZ4 אליהו הכהן על הדשא בקיבוץ בית השיטה Hebrew 0:51:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el1JTiSI0PE "על הניסים... ערב שירי חנוכה בכפר המכבי" - תכניתו של אליהו הכהן Hebrew 0:42:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN-aD-F55nE מופע פסטיבל הזמר והפזמון תשל"ט 1979 Hebrew 1:34:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3B8_XtOh8c ערב מוזיקה ותאטרון: 120 שנה של שירי ילדות בעברית Hebrew 1:53:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dN0eMZk13Ys שירי מחזות זמר -- ברד ירד בדרום ספרד, הלילה טוב לרקוד, לו הייתי Hebrew 0:19:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xs5wblqpA2w מאמה מיה מחזמר Hebrew 1:15:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHD3Yy_Bw50 סינדרלה 2012 המחזמר המלא עם בר רפאלי Hebrew 1:15:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snr9wxyEzpA גבירתי הנאוה - ריטה, עודד תאומי, אריק לביא ועוד Hebrew 2:50:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFM4wvWepT0 המלך ואני Hebrew 2:22:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOM-jwAYv1k יורים ושרים (2004) - פרק ראשון (1945-1956 Hebrew 1:00:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_w6JDk4qAY יורים ושרים (2004) - פרק שני (1956-1968 Hebrew :59:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpEUON_1Lug יורים ושרים (2004) - פרק שלישי (1968-1971 Hebrew :59:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTSR2ecTv94 יורים ושרים (2004) - פרק רביעי (1971-2004 Hebrew 1:03:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvQ7uEKg64A הלהקות הצבאיות של ישראל - חלק א' Hebrew :56:54 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwmesXYCYog הלהקות הצבאיות של ישראל- חלק ב' Hebrew :52:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gpay3B7snLg Others NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Map http://app.strava.com/activities/81211004#1655936862 NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 0 Video#1157 2:30 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_62SLJXpDw pre-start NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 1 Video#1158 23:44 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4L0l6elcfY Start 110/Lenox to 11th ave/30th st. NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 2 Video#1159 22:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRhb1AjnNu0 10th ave/30 st to Sand/Jay st. NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 3 Video#1160 '29:32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_wOFNeMJZM Sand/Jay st. to Prospect park rest area NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 4 Video#1161 23:04 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6vzYtU_Rc8 Prospect Park to 7th ave/65th st. NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 5 Video#1162 23:33 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjYKXJ8zyDs 7th ave/65th st to 92nd st/7th ave. NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 6 Video#1163 31:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSM9q5I8Ilg 14th ave/Cropsey Ave to U Ave/E.33rd st. rest stop NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 7 Video#1164 24:00 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWsnQBxs5-I U Ave/E.33rd st. To Rockway beach blvd/147thst. NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 8 Video#1165 23:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6VN4SgGT0k Rockway beach blvd/147th st to Cross bay blvd. park us ahead NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 9 Video#1166 22:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9pBu0WYNVg Cross bay blvd. park to Loring ave/Autumn ave. us ahead (passing us at mid tap) NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 10 Video#1167 22:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEV7yZX_ERg Loring ave/Autumn ave. to Mt. Nebon Cemetery (incl. in tap 11) us passing 2/3 into video NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 11 Video#1168 35:59 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td8FCoBsKUg Loring ave/Autumn ave. to Forest Park Strackpond rest area us passing 1/3 into video NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 12 Video#1169 23:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhlLTvjBpHk Forest park rest area to 73rd. Ave/150th st. us ahead NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 13 Video#1170 23:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gy5-YiH60Y Main st/73rd ave. to St Francis Preparetory Sch. Us paralel NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 14 Video#1171 29:24 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNNCFd2eFuI Francis Lewis Blvd. to Crocheron Park Us ahead NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 15 Video#1172 23:46 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CpAVuXoz9I Utopia Pkwy Flushing to LaGuardia Park NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 16 Video#1173 31:37 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWQOntUh8Sc LaGuardia Park to Triboro reststop/park Astoria NYC Century Bike Tour 2013 Pt 17 Video#1174 34:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT2D9N71H_g Triboro reststop/park Astoria to Central park NYC Century Bike Tour 2014 4:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Crn9HTQGrKY NYC Century Bike Tour 2014 8:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BydzGTPyjOc NYC Century Bike Tour 2014 1:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_atWs3nW7E פתיחת חגיגות יום העצמאות 2014 Hebrew 1:58:12 http://www.iba.org.il/program.aspx?lcode=5837 טקס הדגלים 2014 Hebrew :14:51 http://youtu.be/JK_Ar4XJZEg טקס חיילים מצטיינים - השידור המלא 2014 Hebrew 1:34:11 http://www.iba.org.il/program.aspx?lcode=5863 שרים עצמאות עם הנשיא - וטקס חיילים מצטיינים 2014 חלק א Hebrew :12:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sP6Or43MP0 שרים עצמאות עם הנשיא - וטקס חיילים מצטיינים 2014 חלק ב Hebrew :15:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhWw-aVWhBs שרים עצמאות עם הנשיא - וטקס חיילים מצטיינים 2014 חלק ג Hebrew :11:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjVvuYraEOU שרים עצמאות עם הנשיא - וטקס חיילים מצטיינים 2014 חלק ד Hebrew :11:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfZsCJB2V9g שרים עצמאות עם הנשיא - וטקס חיילים מצטיינים 2014 חלק ה Hebrew :14:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEiJM5VJ6Kw שרים עצמאות עם הנשיא - וטקס חיילים מצטיינים 2014 חלק ו Hebrew :59:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvpZiBI2zG0 שרים עצמאות עם הנשיא - וטקס חיילים מצטיינים 2014 חלק ז Hebrew :59:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uOTyP03u0s כשהוא שוכב במיטתו לקראת ימיו האחרונים, יוסף שופאני, ערבי מנצרת, מטיל על נכדתו חנאן אבו-נסאר משימה: לחשוף את סוד חייו הגדול ולגלות מי הם הוריו שנטשו אותו בשנת 1928 במנזר בכרמל ונעלמו כלא היו. Hebrew :40:40 http://www.baba-mail.co.il/Content.aspx?emailid=28157&memberid=969486 אירופה אירופה-הסרט המלא Eng. 1:48:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K3ec9ihEszw תרגום לעברית ROMANIA_JEWS.mkv Rom. 1:13:36 https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B98NeZoIbJ-SRFRqVHVvUmltVTg/edit?pli=1 תרגום לעברית 2003 BILL MAHER - Love this guy _ Benjamin NetanYahu PRIME MINISTER ISRAEL Eng. 0:15:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvXfnulloZM 8/7/2014 Benjamin Netanyahu • Hannity • 8/07/14 Eng. 0:27:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNCaxH5M32c ]]